Qui de nous deux tombera le premier ?
by Hotmilk
Summary: Une histoire basée sur un simple pari entre deux ennemis, Granger et Malefoy. C'est alors que se rencontre Drago et Hermione.
1. Chapter I

_Bonjour ! (Ou bonsoir hein, pas de jaloux !)_  
><em>Pour commencer, c'est sympa d'avoir cliquer sur ce lien direction ma première fiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je vous invite à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Surtout que je débute dans le milieu huhuhu. Bon, trop de blabla tue le blabla ! Enjoy!<em>  
><em>Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont de JK Rowling ! <em>

* * *

><p>JE-LE-HAIS. Quand "Monsieur Drago Malefoy" apprendra-t-il à vivre en cohabitation ? Hermione Granger revenait tranquillement du petit-déjeuner, lorsque, à peine eût-elle franchit le portrait, que vit-elle ? Des vêtements, PARTOUT, des parchemins, PARTOUT, des livres, qui ne lui appartenaient pas, PARTOUT et une petite culotte...rose ? Génial ! Hermione avait enfin la preuve que Malfoy s'adonnait à des parties de jambes en l'air dans LEUR salle commune. Par Merlin, je vais l'égorger, se dit-elle. La jeune sorcière fonça tout droit vers la chambre de Monsieur et abattit son poing sur la porte.<p>

- Malefoy ! MALEFOY !

- Granger, si tu casse ma porte, je m'installe dans ta chambre. Et il va de soit que il est impensable que je respire le même air que toi toute une nuit.

Hermione se retourna vivement et vit un Drago sortant de la salle de bain, les cheveux mouillés, portant une simple petite serviette autour de sa taille cachant son intimité. Cet homme était réputé pour avoir un physique parfait. Toutes les filles de Poudlar étaient à ses pieds en un claquement de doigts. Une gueule d'ange, un esprit démoniaque. Divinement beau, diablement sexy. Ses cheveux blonds avaient des reflets tellement lumineux, comme si un soleil avait été crée spécialement pour eux. Et ses yeux, d'un bleu azur si pur. Elle mit sa main devant ses yeux et ses joues rosirent de plus belle. Il était l'être le plus arrogant, le plus prétentieux, le plus grossier, le plus insupportable, égoïste, insolent et méprisable qu'elle connaissait dans sa vie. Comment pouvait-elle penser un temps soit peu Malefoy séduisant ?

- Allons Granger ! Aurais-tu l'obligeance de bouger tes grosses fesses que je puisse aller m'habiller.

- Heu…oui, oui.

Elle le laissa entrer dans sa chambre quand elle reprit ses esprits. Oui. Comment pouvait-elle.

- MALEFOY ! Vas-me ranger tes affaires ! J'en ai assez d'entrer dans une porcherie à chaque fois.

- Quand tu auras décidé de te coiffer, je rangerai.

Sur ce, il claqua sa porte.

- Mais… Mais je suis coiffée ! cria la jeune fille.

Elle entendit son rire au travers de la porte. Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais pensa Hermione pour la énième fois. Elle sortit de la salle commune à grandes enjambées. La tête baissée, elle percuta une jeune fille.

- Ho ! Je suis désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu et enfin je… Ginny !

- Du calme. Que se passe-t-il ?... Oh. Malefoy ?

- Tu as deviné ça rien qu'à mon visage fatigué et aux deux, trois rides qui commence à apparaitre ? Oh Ginny ! Si tu savais comme je suis exténuée ! _Il_ me tape sur le système ! Il laisse toujours tout trainer et... et il ramène une fille tous les soirs. Je n'arrive plus à travailler dans notre salle commune car Monsieur se croit seul au monde. Heureusement qu'il y a encore la bibliothèque !...

- Hermione ? Hermione, je suis en retard, j'ai rendez-vous avec Dean ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé mais je dois y aller.

- T'inquiètes pas Gin' je comptais allez à la bibliothèque de toute façon.

Ginny partit de son côté et Hermione du sien. Arrivé dans son lieu de culte, elle se dirigea vers différents étalages, prit différents ouvrages et s'assit, nageant en plein bonheur. Après plusieurs minutes de relaxation un cri retentit dans la bibliothèque. Ron.

- HAAA ! Hermione ! Je n'en peux plus ! Lavande me rend complètement dingue ! Elle me poursuit partout en lançant des « Ron-ron » à tout bout de champs ! « Ron-ron » par-ci, « Ron-ron » par-là, ça suffit ! Oh 'Mione si tu savais ! La bibliothèque est le seul endroit où elle ne pensera pas à venir me chercher. Ou peut-être que si… Mais je serais déjà loin ! Et sinon 'Mione, ça va toi ?

- C'est gentil de me le demander Ron, dit-elle avec sarcasme. Non ça ne va pas, je ne dors presque plus avec la tonnes de devoirs à faire et…

- Quoi ? Tu te plains d'avoir des devoirs ?

- En soi-même, non, pas du tout. Mais j'use toute mon énergie à me disputer avec Malefoy et…

« Ron-roooooon ».

- Argh, non, glapit Ron. Pas elle ! Désolé 'Mione ! On se voit au dîner !

Ron était déjà partit quand Hermione marmonna un vague « oui », vexée d'être coupée à chaque fois.

Aux alentours de 18h, elle décida de reposer ses livres et de prendre une douche avant d'aller manger. Dans les couloirs, elle croisa Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Le salua, puis continua son chemin.

- « Fraîcheur d'automne » prononça-t-elle face au portrait de sa salle commune.

Celui lui fit un signe de la tête et la laissa entrer. Même décor que toute à l'heure. Cette fois-ci, il va m'entendre pensa-t-elle, bouillonnante. Elle arriva devant la chambre du jeune homme et n'eût même pas le plaisir de tambouriner contre la porte car celle-ci était déjà ouverte. Hermione entra prudemment.

- Malefoy ! Malefoy. … Malefoy ? Hého.

Soudain la fenêtre s'ouvrit à grands fracas, faisant courant d'air claquant ainsi la porte. Hermione surprise se retourna vivement et tomba sur deux yeux couleur acier.

- Granger, si je t'ai encore sous les yeux dans les 30 secondes qui suivent, tu ne ressortiras pas de cette chambre indemne, la menaça-t-il.

Hermione paru impressionnée pendant quelques secondes. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Hermione n'était pas chez les Gryffondors pour rien. La courageuse lionne planta ses yeux noisette dans les billes d'aciers de Malfoy.

- Malefoy. Je t'ai déjà dis une fois aujourd'hui que je voulais que tu ranges, mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Par Merlin, j'en ai assez ! Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de te bouger toi et ta tignasse blonde !...

C'est alors qu'elle sembla remarquer que le poignet de Drago était violet et gonflé. Le caractère d'Hermione prit le dessus face à sa colère.

- Malefoy ! Ton poignet, que lui était-il arrivé ?

- Ma santé te préoccupe, Granger ? cracha-t-il. Puisque tu veux savoir, saches que le Quidditch peut être risqué de temps en temps.

Hermione ignora son ton agressif.

- Mais il faut aller voir Madame Pomfresh !

- Je me passerai de tes bons conseils. Maintenant, sors !

Drago sortit sa baguette, sans un mot il éjecta Hermione de sa chambre et claqua la porte sans plus de manières.

- Quel… quel troll !

- Tu n'as pas mieux que ça ? Mais venant d'un balai sur pattes, je m'abstiendrais de tous commentaires, ricana le jeune homme.

Hermione partit d'un pas rageur dans la salle de bain. Elle s'enferma à double tours posa ses mains de part et d'autre du lavabo et releva la tête face au miroir.

Quelle mine affreuse ! Bon, les cheveux dans le style botte de foin incoiffables, je suis habituée, mais cette pâleur et cet air fatigué ! Non mais regardez moi ça ! Hermione lissa avec ses doigts les cernes sous ses yeux, on pourrait presque croire que je dors la nuit ! pensa-t-elle avec humour. Dire que je suis obligée de gâcher mon temps de sommeil à terminer mes devoirs parce-que je suis toujours en train de hurler après Malefoy !

Et puis d'abord, pourquoi ai-je pitié de cette fouine ? Après tout il n'a qu'à souffrir ! Un jour sa fierté le perdra ! Hé ! Mais... Le terrain n'était pas réservé aux Serpentards aujourd'hui. Comment Malefoy a-t-il pu se blesser au Quidditch ? Et pour finir, il y avait un détail qui avait changer, sur lequel Hermione n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son énervement.

Elle rumina ses pensées sous l'eau chaude et bienfaisante de la douche avant d'aller rejoindre Harry et Ron pour manger.

* * *

><p><em>Bon et bien, voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous aurez envie de lire la suite ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis qu'il soit tout mignon tout gentil ou bien une bonne critique <span>construite<span> ! J'ai **besoin** de savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Sur ce merci d'avoir lu, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !_


	2. Chapter II

Un chapitre qui, je l'espère sera à votre goût. Je remercie mes premières revieweuses, elles m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir.

**JaneeV** : J'espère avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre-ci et que je te reverrai au suivant.  
><strong>Kate<strong> : Merci ! Ça me rends trop contente.

JE SUIS TROP CONTENTE CONTENTE CONTENTE.

Il est un peu 2h36 et j'ai pas dormi la nuit dernière. J'ai clôturé ce chapitre il y a environ 1heure et je l'ai un peu poffiné. Pardonnez moi mes fautes, ne me frappez pas ! Si il y a des choses qui paraissent incohérentes ou des tournures de phrases louches, prévenez moi ! Sur ce je pense hiberner pendant un certain temps. HAAAA FATIGUATION (oui, c'est un mot inexistant.) ENJOY.

* * *

><p>Hermione croisa Harry et Ron au bas des escaliers en train d'observer ou plutôt de scruter discrètement la Grande Salle.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que vous faite ? » demanda-t-elle simplement, cela eut pour effet de faire sauter au plafond ces deux amis.

« On cherche Lavande mais on n'arrive pas à la trouver » Chuchota Harry à Hermione.

« J'ai réussi à la semer en prétendant allé aux toilettes, puis je me suis faufilé par la fenêtre. Après j'ai entendu une espèce de cri perçant ponctué de sanglots, c'était assez… effrayant. » Lui intima Ron en frissonnant.

C'est alors que la pire appellation au monde retentit en haut de l'escalier : « Ron-rooon ». Comme un seul homme, les trois amis se retournèrent. Les épaules de Ron s'abaissèrent d'un coup. Harry et Hermione furent pris d'un fou rire, pour éviter d'avoir à supporter la petite amie de leur ami, ils laissèrent le rouquin seul, dans son désespoir.

Harry et Hermione s'installèrent aux cotés de Neville, ils furent bientôt rejoint par un Ron rouge jusqu'aux oreilles portant nettement des traces de rouge à lèvres.  
>Lorsqu'il s'installa Seamus, Dean, Neville et autres se moquèrent ouvertement de lui.<p>

« Alors Ron ! On s'est fait attaquer par une Bête sauvage ? » S'esclaffa Seamus en donnant un coup de coude à Dean.  
>« Ca pour être bête ! » Renchérit celui-ci.<br>« J'espère au moins que ça part tout ce rouge ! Tu t'imagine te balader avec ça tout ta vie ? Quoi que ça s'harmonise avec ton teint ! » Rigola Neville.

La table des Gryffondors s'étouffait presque de rire. Le rouquin ne souhaitait à cet instant qu'une chose, être six pieds sous Terre. Voir bien plus.

« Tu as de la chance que Fred et Georges ne soient pas là ! Mais compte sur moi pour leur raconter » Assura Ginny à Ron.

C'est dans un joyeux brouhaha que dînèrent les élèves de Poudlar.

A la fin du repas, Hermione, Harry et Ron prirent congé de leurs amis. Déambulant dans les couloirs en discutant de la pluie et du beau temps, ils finirent par se souhaiter une bonne nuit en se séparant au tournant d'un couloir.

La jeune fille passa le portrait du chevalier en armure qui gardait les appartements préfectoraux, elle interrompit alors un Malefoy assis sur un canapé se trouvant à côté de la cheminé en train d'embrasser une jeune Serdaigle avec une main sous son pull. Dès que celle-ci aperçu Hermione, elle s'écarta brusquement de Drago, balbutia des excuses incompréhensibles et s'échappa.

Hermione lança un regard plein de reproches vers le Serpentard. Avant d'ajouter qu'en tant que préfet-en-chef, il avait des obligations. Comme par exemple, faire les rondes de nuit. Sur ces mots elle attrapa sa cape et sortit.

La nuit à Poudlar était froide et paisible, il n'y avait aucuns bruits. Elle croisa deux élèves en train de se bécoter qu'elle renvoya immédiatement dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Ce fut la seule distraction qu'elle eut. Hermione flânait dans les couloirs se récitant intérieurement ses cours d'arithmancie quand un son, provenant d'une salle de classe, retentit suivi d'un juron.  
>Hermione s'approcha doucement, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un bon vieux film d'horreur dont elle serait l'héroïne. Elle entrebâilla la porte, bien entendu comme dans chaque film de ce genre qui se respecte, l'héroïne – stupide - se jette toujours dans la gueule du loup la tête la première, et ne vis personne. Silencieusement elle s'infiltra dans la salle de cours. La seule lumière qui lui permettait d'apercevoir quelque chose d'inhabituel était celle de lune. Et pour le plus grand bonheur de notre lionne, il n'y avait rien. Elle avait dû rêver.<p>

Dans un soupir de soulagement, Hermione pivota dans l'intention de sortir quand ses yeux noisette se retrouvèrent face à deux yeux bleu azur.

« AAAAAAAAH ! » Cria-t-elle. Elle prit sa baguette d'un geste vif et lança un stupéfix en direction de la silhouette aux yeux azurs.

Celle-ci l'évita avec soin et s'écria :

« Mais t'es complètement tarée Granger ! Va te faire soigner bordel ! »

« Tu n'as qu'à arrêter d'apparaitre derrière moi sans prévenir ! Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles ! Malfoy ! Mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Je te jure que la prochaine fois, je te change en descente de lit ! » S'emporta Hermione.

« Je fais mes rondes ! Quoi d'autre ? » Répondit Drago en la regardant telle une illuminée.

« Franchement il faut que tu arrêtes de me faire peur… Tu… Tu quoi ? » Demanda Hermione en écarquillant les yeux.

« Je fais mes rondes ! » répéta Malefoy.

« Toi ? Toi, tu fais tes rondes ? Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

« C'est Mademoiselle j'ai-effrayé-la-fille-que-Malefoy-allait-se-faire qui me demande ça ? »

« Mais tu es conscient qu'elle avait deux ans de moins que toi ! En plus quand je suis arrivé, on aurait dit qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle faisait ! Tu ne les ensorcèles pas j'espère ! Quoique, ça expliquerait ton succès auprès des filles ! » Railla la jeune brune.

« Je sais très bien qu'elle âge elle a. » lui répondit-il sans une once de scrupule.  
>« Et tu es simplement jalouse de ces filles car TOI, tu n'es jamais passé dans mon lit ! »<p>

« Que… QUOI ? Tu pense que j'envie toute ces idiotes qui pleurent chaque matin quand elles se font jeter ? Sérieusement moi je ne coucherai jamais avec le premier venu ! JA-MAIS. »

« Hahaha. Et puis quoi encore ? Tu vas me dire que tu crois au prince charmant ? Franchement Granger, tu as passé l'âge. Si tu continue, tu finiras vieille fille et crois moi, tu es bien partie ! Tu es un vrai rat de bibliothèque, dès que tu peux tu fais tes devoirs 2 mois à l'avance, tu ne fais même pas attention au seul mec qui bave sur toi, Weasmoche et en plus tu fais la moral à tous les gens que tu croise ! » S'esclaffa Drago.

« D'ABORD, c'est WEASLEY, ensuite je ne crois pas au prince charmant, mais à l'amour pur, simple et véritable – Oui, le prince charmant quoi, lâcha Malefoy.- ET, je ne finirai pas vieille fille ! Puis je te tiens à te rappeler que je suis sortie avec Viktor ! »

« Viktor… Viktor Krum ? Le grand dadais baraqué avec un dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue à la place du cerveau ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu t'en vanterais. » Répondit le blond.

« Qu… que RAAAH ! Et toi Malefoy ! A part tes coups d'un soir, es-tu déjà sorti avec une quelquonc fille ? » Lança Hermione.

« Pourquoi m'encombrerai-je d'un tel poids ? » Dit-il avec une grimace remplit de dégoût.

« Un poids ? Tu n'es pas sé… »

« Chut ! Tais-toi » L'interrompit Drago.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Chuchota Hermione, devenant tout à coup silencieuse et scrutant la classe.

Malefoy ne lui répondit pas, il se dirigea vers la porte sur la pointe des pieds faisant signe à Hermione de rester derrière lui. Celle-ci le suivi l'imitant, baguette en main.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, Drago réagit vite. Il pointa sa baguette directement sur… sur une souris. Surpris, il lança un stupéfix et rata sa cible.

« Bravo Malefoy ! Très courageux ! Bon maintenant je vais… »

Hermione s'était tût car Drago l'avait plaqué contre le mur, il avait placé ces deux bras de part et d'autre de la tête de brune et avait directement plongé ses iris gris acier et froids dans ceux noisettes de celle-ci.

« Alors Granger, maintenant tu te la ferme ? Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre, j'en avais assez de t'entendre geindre » Chuchota Malefoy d'une voix doucereuse.  
>La jeune fille avait manqué plusieurs battements de cœur, car sur le coup Malfoy l'avait surprise et de plus, Hermione avait <em>peur<em>.  
>Lorsque Malefoy se fichait d'elle, elle n'avait jamais eût peur bien qu'il soit entouré de ses deux gorilles de Crabbe et Goyle et de cette peste de Parkinson, elle avait pleuré, ça oui mais avoir peur ? Jamais. Mais c'était différent cette fois Malefoy n'affichait pas cet air supérieur de fils à papa. Il est intimidant, dangereux, <em>sauvage<em>. Toutes traces d'humanité avait disparu dans ses yeux, il n'y avait plus que cette froideur et cet humour noir.  
>Hermione essaya tant bien que mal de ce défaire de l'emprise hypnotique qu'exerçait le grand blond sur elle, mais rien à faire.<p>

« Tu trembles, Granger ? Aurais-tu _peur_ ? Si je n'ai jamais eu de "copine" c'est pour éviter de me faire chier avec des discours interminables, comme les tiens, sur ce sentiment faible, puéril et stupide que tu appelles "l'amour". Maintenant Granger, évites de faire fuir mes proies ou je te jure de te le faire regretter amèrement. Je ne te laisserai pas une ridicule cicatrice comme celle de Saint Potty, non c'est bien trop facile et ridicule, je te saignerai de l'intérieur. Et mets toi dans ton foutu crâne de miss-je-sais-tout que je ne tomberai JAMAIS amoureux. Un Malefoy ne tombe pas si bas.»

« On pari ? ». Hermiona s'étonna elle-même du son qui venait de sortir de sa bouche. Elle se gifla intérieurement. Hermione, tu n'es qu'une idiote, il va te prendre encore plus pour une idiote, par Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris !

« On pari. »

Franchement des fois je me demande à quoi ça sert d'être la première pour sortir des bêtises pare…

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Hermione.

« Ca va être marrant. Je te donne un mois. Soit tu gagnes soit je gagne et je fais de toi une vraie dévergondé. » Balança Malefoy à la figure d'Hermione.

Pendant un long moment Hermione ne dit plus rien. Réfléchissant, si elle acceptait, elle tomberait dans un jeu sans un possible retour en arrière. Mais si elle refusait, et bien tout irai pour le mieux et elle reprendrait sa routine, hurlant jour après jour contre un Malefoy on ne peut plus agaçant. Plus Hermione s'échauffait les méninges plus le refus catégorique était la solution qui s'insinuait dans son esprit.

Hermione se racla la gorge, elle fronça les sourcils, déterminée, fixant Malefoy droit dans les yeux, elle lui donna sa réponse.

* * *

><p>TOI ! OUI TOI LECTEUR OU LECTRICE, tu as le choix, soit tu review, soit je te pète le nez ! Yarkyarkyark. Nooon partez pas : humour ! Juste de l'humour. Je vous aime ! :B<br>Rendez-vous chapitre 3 !


	3. Chapter III

_Oyez, oyez ! Navré d'avoir tardé à poster ! Mais avec la reprise de cours et tout ça, et bien je n'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire. Pour ceux qui lisent _Paradise Kiss_, le suite est en cours d'écriture ! Les réponses à vos charmantes review se trouvent à la fin ! Passez un bon moment ! Hohoho. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances ! N'Hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! ENJOY._

* * *

><p>« C'est hors de question. » Lâcha Hermione. Un instant, cela parut déstabilisé Drago mais celui-ci se reprit bien vite.<p>

« Tu m'as demandé si je voulais que nous parions. J'ai accepté. Tu n'avais qu'à surveiller tes paroles. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas, vous, les petits chatons rouge et or vous parlez toujours avant de réfléchir. Maintenant assumes en les conséquences Granger. Un mois, un petit mois. » Lança Malefoy à Hermione accompagné d'un sourire carnassier avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la salle de classe.

Hermione se laissa glisser le long du mur. Par Merlin, dans quelle bouse de dragon c'était elle ENCORE fourrée. Harry avait déteint sur elle.  
>La jeune sorcière resta un moment assise le dos contre la pierre froide à se maudire elle et sa langue trop bien pendue.<br>Lorsqu'elle regagna sa chambre, Hermione était lessivée. Elle n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Elle se changea, se brossa les dents et se glissa sous les draps. Demain va être une rude journée, pensa elle avant d'éteindre les bougies d'un coup de baguette et de sombrer aux pays des rêves.

* * *

><p>CAUCHEMAR. CAUCHEMAR. CAUCHEMAR. Hermione venait de se réveiller toute en sueur. Plus jamais je ne m'endormirais en pensant « Hophophop, je sombre aux pays des rêves ! Youpi ! » Songea Hermione. La brune s'était retrouvée à minauder devant Drago Malefoy tentant vainement d'attirer son attention. Elle avait vite remarqué qu'elle se trouvait dans la peau de Pansy Parkinson. Quelle horreur ! Double cauchemars pensa Hermione. Puis elle retourna vers son réveil : 4h09. Malefoy la poursuivait même lorsqu'elle dormait. Incroyable.<br>La sorcière se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller.  
>« Je suis contrainte de gagner ce fichu pari. Merlin, préserves-moi ! ».<p>

* * *

><p>Drago Malefoy venait tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux, face à la fenêtre, dehors le soleil brillait, c'était une bonne journée en perspective ! Il s'étira détendant tous ses muscles et se retourna. Il hoqueta de surprise et ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Une masse de cheveux bruns et bouclés lui faisait face, la couverture bien que tirée sur la jeune fille laissait clairement voir que celle-ci était nue. Drago ne s'y attendant pas tomba hors du lit et hurla.<br>Hermione déboula dans sa chambre en pyjama, les cheveux en pétards.

« Malefoy ! Je me suis rendormie il y a tout juste quelques heures ! Aurais-tu l'obligeance de te la fermer ? » Hurla la brune.

« Ce n'est pas toi ? » S'écria Drago en désignant du doigt la jeune endormie, enfin pas tant que ça à présent.

« T'es dérangé. Je suis devant ta porte comment pourrais-je être dans ton lit ? Imbécile. » Sur ces mots, Hermione ressortit en claquant la porte.

« Mais bordel, t'es qui toi ? » Demanda Drago à la fille dans son lit en se grattant la tête d'un geste las et en s'asseyant sur son lit.

« Fédérika. Allons, Drago, tu ne te souviens pas de notre nuit ? » Lui dit-elle d'une voix on ne peut plus sensuelle.

« Franchement, non. » Répondit sèchement Malefoy n'essayant nullement de se souvenir. Puis il détailla cette Fédérika, une taille de guêpe, de longs cheveux bruns et bouclés lui tombant au creux des reins, elle n'avait pas de frange. Un visage fin et un nez droit, deux yeux vert, des longs cils, une bouche sensuelle où passait une langue tout aussi excitante. C'était le terme exact, cette fille était excitante se dit Drago. Mais il ne se souvenait absolument pas comment elle avait atterri dans son lit et qui plus est, toute nue.

« Mais tu peux éventuellement m'aider à me souvenir, raconte-moi » lui demanda Malefoy en activant son aura charmeuse et dévastatrice.

Fédérika avala difficilement sa salive son regard perdu dans l'océan des yeux du blond en face d'elle.

« J'étais dans les couloirs, je venais de sortir du dortoir des Serdaigles. Je remettais de l'ordre dans mes vêtements et tu es arrivé. Tu m'as regardé avec agressivité. Au début j'ai cru que tu allais me retirer un tas de points ou bien m'envoyer chez Rogue – Ah tu es de Serpentard ? La coupa Malefoy – Oui. ; Car tu m'as dis de te suivre. Ensuite j'ai vu qu'on entrait dans les appartements préfectoraux alors je me suis toute de suite détendue. Tu t'es assis sur un des canapés et tu m'as dis de venir à côté de toi. Puis tu m'as brusquement renversé en te mettant au dessus de moi puis… » Elle s'interrompit car Drago venait de la couper à nouveau.

« Oui bon, on a couché, rien de très surprenant. Tu es bien moins intéressante que tu ne le parais. Tu peux sortir. » Lâcha-t-il.

Fédérika faillit s'étouffer.

« Qu… quoi ? Après la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble tu me jette ni plus ni moins ? »

« Quelle perspicacité ! Ria froidement Drago. Dehors. » Il avait reprit tout son sérieux et sa mâchoire se contractait d'impatience, Malefoy n'aimais pas attendre. « Tout de suite. »

Voyant la bouche de Fédérika s'ouvrir le blond prit sa baguette et la fit léviter jusque devant le portrait du Chevalier ignorant les cris de protestation de la jeune fille. Il la laissa tomber elle et ses vêtements dans le couloir et sans plus, il referma le portrait sur la mine défaite de la fille qui avait partagé son lit.

Il pivota pour aller rejoindre sa chambre et vit une Hermione avec un air moqueur scotché au visage se trouvant au bas des escaliers.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas Granger ? Tes cheveux ? Non comme d'habitude. Hideux. Tes vêtements ? Non ça ne change pas de d'habitude. Mais j'avoue que tes deux monstres poilu qui mangent une substance jaune pisseux avec un slogan digne des plus grands, "Tous Au Lit" dépasse une laideur sans précédant. » Analysa Malefoy.

« Ceux sont des oursons Malefoy ! Puis cette substance "jaune pisseux" c'est du miel ! Et non, tout va pour le mieux. » Déclara la jeune sorcière.

« C'est quoi ce truc au niveau de ta bouche ? » Demanda Drago avec une moue dégoûtée en pointant son doigt vers "ce truc".

« Heu, tu parles de mon sourire ? »

« Ouais, ça. T'as l'air hum, heureuse, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est répugnant. »

« Répugnant ? Malefoy ce n'est pas ma faute si on ne t'a jamais appris à sourire. Ou même le simple sens de ce mot. Et oui, je suis heureuse. Heureuse parce-que… Je sais que je vais gagner ce fichu pari ! »

Malefoy dû prendre quelques minutes afin d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire en particulier la dernière partie. Avec un sourire en coin il lui dit qu'il était impatient de voir ça.

« Et que comptes-tu faire ? » S'informa-t-il.

Hermione le dévisagea d'un air sceptique.

« Tu me pense assez bête pour te révéler mes plans ? Allons, toi et moi s'avons parfaitement que je ne te dirais rien, cours toujours. »

Pendant que Drago et la Serpentard discutaient, Hermione avait eu tout le loisir de se doucher, s'habiller et se pomponner. Elle laissa donc Drago et alla rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour ensuite descendre prendre le petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'Harry, Ron et Hermione pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Ginny s'y trouvait déjà en compagnie de Dean, Seamus ainsi que Neville.

« Salut ! »Lancèrent-ils en chœur à leurs amis attablés.

« Hello ! ; Chalut ; Hey !; Bonjour ! »

Café, chocolat chaud, croissants, petits pains tout était là pour combler Ron de bonheur. D'ailleurs celui-ci rabâchait pour la énième fois qu'il allait bientôt quitter Lavande quand les hiboux déboulèrent et lâchèrent sur les tables lettres et colis.

« Hermione ! Harry ! Maman vous invite à passer Noël au Terrier ! Vous allez venir hein ! » S'exclama Ron.

Ses deux amis répondirent à l'affirmative en souriant, comme chaque année depuis maintenant six ans. La fin du petit déjeuner arriva bien trop vite au goût du rouquin et ils durent aller en cours.

« Quechqu'on a ? » Demanda Ron finissant sa tartine beurre, confiture et re-confiture dans les couloirs.

« Potion ! Ron, ça fait trois mois qu'on est revenus à Poudlar ! Tu pourrais connaitre ton emploi du temps quand même ! HA et voilà ! Tu as fais tomber de la confiture ! » Le sermonna Hermione tandis qu'ils descendaient aux cachots. Juste devant la porte du cours du Potion se tenaient Malefoy&Cie adossés au mur.

« Tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là ? Saint Potty, Weasmoche et Granger. » Dit Drago en se rapprochant du petit groupe de trois et plus particulièrement d'Hermione à côté de laquelle il passa en lâchant « J'attends toujours de voir de quoi tu es capable, Granger. » En lui frôlant intentionnellement la main du doigt. La brune frissonna.

« Je te fais de l'effet Granger. Il suffit d'un simple contact pour que tu frissonnes. »

« Oh oui, tu me fais frissonner Malefoy. De dégoût. » Murmura Hermione d'une voix aguicheuse. Avant d'ajouter un léger rire devant la grimace que tirait Malfoy.

« Hé Harry, t'as vu ? » Chuchota Ron à Harry.  
>« Vu quoi ? »<br>« Saint Potty, Weasmoche et Granger ! »  
>« … Euh oui Ron. » Acquiesça Harry en hochant la tête d'un air de dire "T'as avalé ta tartine de travers".<br>« _Granger_ ! Pas Sang-de-Bourbe ou je ne sais quoi ! Granger ! » S'égosilla Ron.

Rogue qui venait tout juste d'arriver leurs ordonna d'entrer, coupant court à toute conversation. Drago pivota, prêt à entrer quand Hermione lui barra le chemin pour passer devant.

« Oh et ne t'inquiète pas, tu verras bien assez tôt de quoi je suis capable, ça ne fait que commencer mon cher » lui souffla-t-elle avec assurance.

Puis sans un regard, elle alla s'installer au premier rang. Extérieurement, Hermione paraissait normale et même assez fière d'elle mais intérieurement c'était un tout autre paysage, elle avait assurée à Malefoy qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, alors que pas du tout, la brune n'en avait absolument aucune idée.  
>Qu'allait-elle faire ? A qui demander conseil ? Sûrement pas à Harry et Ron. Peut-être Ginny ? Et à quel moment pourrait-elle faire ses devoirs ?<br>Hermione commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Elle tournait le dos à son voisin ruminant ses pensées en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre.

« … Quelqu'un peut-il me dire quels sont les effets de cette potion ? Miss… Granger ? Par exemple. » Demanda sournoisement le professeur Rogue voyant que celle-ci n'avait rien suivit de son cours.

L'interrogée releva vivement la tête, en panique. Elle n'avait rien écouté. Réfléchit Hermione, réfléchit ! De quelle potion parle-t-il se demanda-t-elle en regardant successivement les trois mélanges posés sur le bureau.  
>« Celle du milieu », l'informa son voisin de table.<p>

Celle du milieu hein. C'est…

« Le Sang D'Aphrodite. Plus communément appelée philtre d'amour, cette potion est le plus puissant. Comme son nom l'indique, lorsque qu'une personne fait boire ce philtre à une autre, cette dernière tombe amoureuse. Bien sûr, il est impossible de créer un sentiment d'amour cette potion ressemble plus à un puissant sort d'attirance liquide.  
>Quand une personne boit ceci, son regard devient vitreux ce n'est plus qu'une sorte de pantin. » Récita Hermione ravie de voir le sourire de Rogue se décomposer.<p>

« C'est… Exact, miss Granger. »

Hermione se retourna joyeusement vers son voisin prête à le remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie quand elle vit qui était assis à sa gauche.

« Zabini ? » S'étonna la brune.

« Granger ? » Répondit-il sur le même ton qu'elle.

« Très drôle. Bon, et bien merci quand même. » Lâcha Hermione surprise d'avoir était aidée par un Serpentard.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout se paye un jour. » Lui souffla Blaise qui avait l'air d'avoir suivi le fil de ces pensées.

Mais ils ont quoi ses misérables serpents ! Ils ont tous décidé de me pourrir la vie ou quoi ? S'exclama la sorcière intérieurement. Hum, un philtre d'amour hein ? Ca pourrait peut-être me servir, se dit Hermione en se tournant lentement vers Malefoy avec la tête de quelqu'un qui prépare un mauvais coup. Elle tomba sur deux pupilles bleues.  
>Malefoy lui murmura muettement un « N'y penses même pas », ce qui fit retomber tous les espoirs de la jeune brune.<br>Elle sentait venir à des miles à la ronde la nuit blanche qu'elle allait passer à réfléchir sur "Milles et une façon de faire tomber un Malefoy raide dingue", d'elle qui plus est.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! Ca vous à pluuuuu hein ! Yarkyarkyark. J'espère ;o;<em>

**Réponses à mes gentilles revieweuses** : _**MERCI.**_

**Gabiiie** : Simplement l'idée du pari. Sinon est bien je ne trouve pas qu'elle soit si ressemblante ! (:

**Tigrou** : J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu !

**Kate** : A chaque chapitre, tu me laisse ton avis ! Merci ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu suives ma petite fiction ! J'espère te revoir au chapitre 3 !

**So-Straw** : Haaa ! J'ai bien ris en lisant tes review ! Et j'espère rire encore !

_Au plaisir de toutes/tous vous retrouvez au prochain chapitre ! _


	4. Chapter IV

**NDA**_ : Hotmilk in the place ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je remercie chaleureusement mes revieweuses ! Et pas que, je remercie également les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire ! Ce sont vos charmants encouragements qui me poussent à écrire la suite, même quand je suis en période de grande flemmardise : "Oh j'ai pas trop envi d'écrire aujourd'hui, enfin surtout d'allumer mon PC et tout... NON ! J'ai répondu que j'allais poster dans le courant de la semaine !" Et voilà, promesse tenue. Les réponses aux review se trouvent, comme d'habitude, à la fin !_  
><em>Ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré, mais il va beaucoup servir !<em>  
><em>J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! ENJOY.<em>

* * *

><p>Hermione avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, une épouvantable nuit ! Entre son cerveau trop occupé à retourner le problème Malefoyien et entre Malefoy et ses ébats sexuels, elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.<br>La jeune fille avait beau retourné le problème dans tous les sens, elle en était toujours au même point, la case départ.

Hermione passa les portes de la Grande Salle les cheveux plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, les yeux cernés et le visage indiquant « Parles moi et tu verras que ce n'est pas si mal finalement que ça soit Voldy le grand méchant loup dans l'histoire. »  
>La jeune fille atteint la table des Gryffondor sous les regards curieux des élèves présents dans la salle. Elle aperçut Harry et Ron, les poussa sans plus de manière et s'installa entre eux avec la grâce d'un troll.<br>Toujours les mains sur les épaules des deux garçons, Hermione laissa tomber sa tête sur la table.

« Je veux mourir, tuez-moi ! Soulagez mes souffrances ! » Marmonna-t-elle. Harry et Ron se regardèrent, ne sachant que faire. Ron haussa les épaules, cédant sa place à Harry pour interroger leur amie, il n'avait pas envi de finir en pâté pour dragon.

« Heum, ça va pas Hermione ? » Tenta Harry.

« nyéfaiunetise » Répondit la jeune fille la joue contre le bois de la table.

« Tu peux répéter ?» Harry jeta un regard à Ron signifiant "un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue".

« J'ai fais une bêtise ! » Lança Hermione en relevant brusquement la tête.  
>Les deux garçons qui s'étaient penchés pour mieux entendre se prirent la tête de la brune de plein fouet.<br>Cette action fût suivie d'un tas de ouille aïe, ça fait mal et de pardon, excusez-moi.

« Donc, reprenons, t'as fais une bêtise ? T'as fais quoi ? » Demanda Ron en se massant le menton.

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire » Répondit Hermione en baissant la tête, honteuse. Ses joues rougissant légèrement.

« Donc, tu as fais une bêtise et tu ne peux pas nous le dire. On doit deviner ? » Essaya Harry.

« Surtout pas ! Laissez, ce n'est pas grand-chose ! Tiens, Ron ! Tu peux me passer un croissant s'il te plait ? » Demanda la jeune sorcière pour changer de sujet.  
>Mais ses amis n'étaient pas dupes. Malgré tout, ils ne posèrent pas plus de questions, sachant pertinemment qu'ils finiraient par savoir ce qu'elle leur cachait.<p>

* * *

><p>« A la prochaine leçon, n'oubliez de ramenez votre livre ! Nous travaillerons sur les changements du corps ! » Hurla le professeur McGonagall pour couvrir le brouhaha que faisaient ses élèves lorsque la sonnerie retentit annonçant le déjeuner.<p>

Hermione attendit qu'ils soient tous parti pour demander quelques précisions concernant un devoir pour dans deux semaines. La vieille femme fût ravie de les lui donner.  
>Lorsqu'Hermione sortit enfin de la salle de métamorphose, l'heure de manger était déjà bien avancée. Tous les élèves devaient se trouver dans la Grande Salle. Tous sauf…<p>

« Zabini ? »

« Tu compte t'étonner comme ça à chaque fois que tu me vois ? Je vais commencer à me lasser. » Répondit Blaise adossé au mur à côté de la porte de la salle de métamorphose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda froidement la jeune fille.

« Tu te souviens, hier, quand je t'ai dis que tout se payait un jour ? Et bien, c'est aujourd'hui. » Lança-t-il à Hermione en souriant d'un air… complice ?

Blaise Zabini, des Serpentard, me sourit – déjà ça c'est étrange -, mais en plus avec un air complice ? Je crains le pire, pensa Hermione.

« Heu oui, il se pourrait que je m'en souvienne vaguement. » Répondit la brune en roulant des yeux et en haussant les épaules.

« L'important c'est que tu t'en souviennes.  
>Vois-tu, je n'ai rien contre toi. Tu m'indiffère totalement, Sang-de-Bourbe ou pas. C'est Malefoy qui en a après toi et tes deux hum… amis, comme vous dîtes.<br>Bref, passons. J'ai besoin de toi. Depuis ma première année, il y a une fille, Daphné Greengrass, qui me court après.  
>Etant donné que tu es la seule fille avec qui j'ai un quelconque contact, si on omet Pansy et Millicent que je ne considère pas comme des filles… »<p>

« Oh, au moins j'ai le privilège d'être une fille à tes yeux. » Le coupa Hermione.

« … Oui. Bref, passons. J'aurais aimé que tu fasses en sorte que Greengrass arrête de me poursuivre. » Blaise, les bras croisés sur son torse releva la tête et regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci avait fait de même, sauf qu'en contradiction avec l'air assuré de Blaise, elle avait la bouche grande ouverte sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Attends, tu… tu me demande d'aller voir une Serpentard et de lui dire d'arrêter de te baver dessus ? » Demanda Hermione en écarquillant les yeux.

Daphné Greengrass était considéré comme une des plus belles filles de Poudlar. Ses longs cheveux lisses étaient couleur ébène noir, ses yeux hésitant entre le vert et l'ocre lui donnaient un air félin. Daphné avait tout pour être mannequin, grande, une taille fine. Elle abordait cet air froid et moqueur, commun aux Serpentard.  
>Daphné Greengrass était une femme fatale.<br>Plus Hermione pensait à cela plus son courage s'éloignait.  
>Puis, soudain elle s'écria.<p>

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? J'ai déjà bien trop de soucis comme ça pour que tu en rajoutes ! Franchement ! Je vous ai fais quoi ? Je me prends déjà la tête avec ce pari stupide pour qu'en plus je doive trouver un moyen d'aider un mec que je ne connais même pas et de Serpentard qui plus est !  
>Ce blond prétentieux et maintenant toi ! Mais fichez-moi la paix bordel ! Vous pensez que j'ai le temps pour vos conneries ! » Déballa la jeune sorcière avec une pointe d'hystérie dans la voix. Essoufflée, elle releva les yeux vers Blaise à travers ses boucles brunes.<p>

« Je suis peut-être étonné quand je te vois, donc maintenant tu es habitué à ma tête, mais la tienne vaut le détour. » Ricana Hermione.

Blaise se reprit vite. « Bon tu acceptes ou non ? »

« Je vais y réfléchir. » Lâcha Hermione après mûre réflexion. Elle se leva et tourna les talons.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller manger ! » Cria-t-elle.

« Le repas se termine dans quelques minutes Granger. Tout juste le temps qu'on arrive à la Grande Salle. » Lui répondit Zabini en la rattrapant.

« Non, tu n'es pas sérieux ! »

La Gryffondor et le Serpentard descendirent les escaliers en silence. Hermione priant pour qu'elle ait le temps de manger et Blaise priant pour que Greengrass ne le voie pas.

Apparemment, Merlin n'était pas à l'écoute.  
>Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas du Grand Escalier, la Grande Salle commençait à se vider. Daphné, en première ligne, aperçut Blaise et poussa un cri perçant, tous ses clones l'imitant. Greengrass et sa bande se rapprochait dangereusement, sa clique s'arrêta et Daphné continua seule, une véritable armée.<br>Elle avançait en marchant puis elle commença à trottiner pour enfin gambader vers Blaise.  
>Quelle potiche, songea Hermione avant de baisser violement les yeux vers sa main. Sa main liée à celle du jeune Serpentard.<br>Greengrass se stoppa net regardant alternativement Blaise-Hermione, Hermione-Blaise, pour enfin poser son regard sur leurs deux mains.

« Mon Blaisounet d'amour ? » Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante annonçant les larmes. Apparemment, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Blaise, Daphné n'était plus froide et distante. « Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en pointant du menton leur union.

« Ça ? » Dit Blaise en levant leurs mains. Hermione se laissant faire, totalement abasourdie. « C'est ma main et celle d'Hermione. »  
>Cette dernière sursauta à l'attente de son prénom.<p>

« Vous… vous… pourquoi ? » Demanda Daphné désenchantée.

« Et bien, nous sommes ensemble. » Lui répondit Blaise gardant son air blasé. Le visage de Daphné se décomposa littéralement.

« Tu… tu rigole hein ? C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe ! » S'exclama la jeune fille.

Hermione allait répliquer lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à Zabini. La main gauche de celui-ci s'était calée au creux de ses reins. Le pouce et l'index de celle de droite avaient coincé son menton, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Dans un geste infiniment délicat, qui étonna Hermione plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, Blaise s'empara de ses lèvres. Plus par réflexe que par plaisir, la jeune fille ferma les yeux.

Lorsque Blaise mit un terme à ce baiser, Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle aurait préféré les garder clos toute sa vie. Ses joues s'enflammèrent quand elle croisa les iris verts émeraude d'Harry dont le visage exprimait l'incompréhension. Celui de Ron était rouge également, mais de colère.

« Ca suffit à te convaincre ? » Ricana Zabini à l'attention de Greengrass qui, en pleurs, s'enfuit en courant précédée de sa suite. Peu à peu, l'espace autour de la Gryffondor et de Blaise se vida.

Hermione se dégagea des bras du grand Serpentard, elle tituba et dû se rattraper à la rampe du Grand Escalier.  
>Elle voyait les problèmes arriver à vue d'œil, et ceux-ci s'appelaient Harry, Ron et Ginny.<p>

« Explication. » Exigea le rouquine les bras croisés et le pied tapant nerveusement contre le sol.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, que dire ? Elle décida de tout leurs raconter, en passant sous silence son pari avec Malefoy. Tandis que ses amis réfléchissaient à ce qu'elle venait de leur dire, Hermione en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil vers Zabini.  
>Celui-ci était en compagnie de Théodore Nott qui se tenait les côtes adossé au mur, il riait aux larmes.<p>

« Dis donc Granger ! Du grand spectacle ! » Lui cria-t-il alors qu'il reprenait son souffle. Ce qui eût pour effet de déclencher une nouvelle vague de rire chez lui.

La jeune fille détourna la tête lorsque Ginny la rappela à l'ordre.

« Harry, Ron et moi, nous avons décidé que à l'avenir, tu te grouille de nous dire se qu'il se passe avant de bécoter ses serpents ! » Dit la jeune Weasley en décroisant les bras et serrant Hermione dans ses bras.

« Et tu dois toujours tout nous dire ! On a eu une de ces peurs !» Rajouta Ron, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles

« Enfin, à deux pas forcément, mais à moi oui ! » Lui murmura la rouquine en riant.

La brune tapota le dos de Ginny tout en leurs rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas pu leurs dire vu qu'elle ne les avait pas revu avant. Elle ajouta une vague affirmation concernant le fait de tout leur dire.  
>Hermione prétexta un mal de tête, et s'empressa de partir avant de lancer à Blaise une promesse de vengeance et une d'explication qui le fit bien rire.<p>

* * *

><p>Drago Malefoy trainait dans les couloirs. Bien sûr, comme presque toute l'école, il avait assisté à la scène du baiser. Il allait devoir poser quelques questions à Blaise.<br>Il vit une jeune fille brune filant vers le parc.

« Tiens, tiens. Granger. » Chuchota-t-il à lui-même accompagné d'un sourire malveillant. Vu qu'un Malefoy faisait ce qu'il voulait quand ça le chantait, il décida de la suivre ne prêtant pas attention au fait qu'il ait cours.

Hermione atteignit un banc à l'abri des regards où elle se laissa tomber sans plus de cérémonie.  
>Je rate les cours ! Mais si ça peut m'éviter d'être questionné à chaque fois que je croise quelqu'un ou d'éviter un tas de regards interrogateurs !<p>

La brune regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait un petit groupe de 1ère année. Lorsqu'il parti, la jeune sorcière attendit quelques minutes pour s'assurer qu'elle était seule et explosa.

« J'en ai assez ! Pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe sur moi ? Mais qu'on me laisse tranquille ! Par Merlin, je jure que je ferais mes devoirs encore plus tôt ! Et s'il le faut, je reprendrai la S.A.L.E !  
>D'abord il y a ce décoloré qui me pourri la vie ! Et en plus y a l'autre dégénéré de Serpentard qui m'a embrassé devant tout Poudlar ! Et ce pari ! Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire ! Ma vie est fichue. Je n'oserai plus jamais me montrer au monde. » Cria Hermione les bras vers le ciel.<br>Reprenant sa respiration, elle les laissa retomber.

« On en apprend des choses ! Ah ! Et pendant que tu en parles, tu aurais dû y penser il y a des années. A ne pas te montrer au monde, j'entends ! » Ricana quelqu'un derrière la jeune fille. Même caché dans l'ombre, elle savait qui se trouvait là.

« Malefoy, je me suis habituée à ta tête de fouine, pas besoin de te cacher. » Soupira Hermione.

« Hilarant. Alors comme ça tu ne sais toujours pas quoi faire ? Je sens que je vais le gagner ce petit pari ! » Lança Drago tout souriant.  
>« Tu te tape Blaise ? Charmant. Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. J'espère que tu aimes le silence, parce-que je ne me suis jamais autant emmerdé avec quelqu'un. »<p>

Hermione en avait assez. Elle était fatiguée, énervée et _elle_ _avait faim_. Elle craqua. La sorcière se leva, se retourna et fit face à Drago.

« Il n'y a pas longtemps, c'était encore ton Grand Ami pourtant ! Et allez qu'on organise de soirées pleins de serpents dans _notre_ salle commune, soit dit en passant. Et qu'on va martyriser les premières années avec toute votre bande remplie de malades !  
>Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait qui t'as mis en rogne ? Il t'a dit tes quatre vérités ? Et Monsieur n'est pas assez ouvert aux critiques ?<br>Je sais ça doit être dur d'entendre par la bouche de celui en qui on a le plus confiance, ce que Harry, Ron et moi te rabâchons depuis cinq longues année ! Malefoy, tu es arrogant, hypocrite, tu as un ego surdimensionné ! Je ne comprends pas qu'autant de filles irait jusqu'à mourir pour ne passer rien qu'une minute avec toi ! Pour un sourire, elles seraient prêtes à tuer !  
>Et si tu veux savoir, Blaise n'est absolument pas emmerdant ! Il… il faut juste savoir heu… cerné le personnage. » Hermione ne savait absolument pas pourquoi elle défendait Zabini, sûrement pour contredire Malefoy.<br>A bout de souffle, la brune abaissa son doigt accusateur pointé sur Drago.

« Granger… Il faut penser à respirer pendant tes monologues. » Lâcha le grand blond avec un horripilant sourire en coin.  
>Hermione en resta la bouche ouverte. C'était tout ce qu'il lui répondait après son immense discours ?<br>Elle tourna les talons, sur le point de partir elle lança à Drago :

« Oublis ce pari. »

Hermione arriva en plein cours sur la Grande Guerre contre les Harpies.  
>Mr Binns ne s'intéressa que très peu au motif de son retard.<br>La jeune fille s'assit à côté de Lavande, la seule place de libre pour son plus grand malheur.  
>Ainsi, Hermione dû faire face aux questions et aux regards, comme elle le redoutait.<p>

* * *

><p>"Votre avis nous intéresse." (cf : Pub pour une voiture, il me semble...)<br>Bref, un... deux... trois... prêt ? REVIEWEZ ! Arfarfarf.

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS** : Merci, je ne me lasserai jamais de vous le répéter. Ça vous semblera presque banal au fil de chapitres, mais j'y tiens.

**Mademoiz'elle Aime :** Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre est très drôle, mais bon, ça varie hein ! Sinon, concernant le fait de remplacer Hermione, je te rappellerai si elle abandonne pour de bon ! Mais, n'y comptes pas trop ! ;D

**Mary Malfoy Black :** J'espère que ce qu'a demander Blaise à Hermione te convient ! Huhuhu. Donnes moi ton avis ! (En le lisant je trouve que ça ressemble fortement à un ordre. Alalala. Je suis désespérante. Donc je vais rajouter un "S'il te plaaaaait ! :D")

**So-Straw :** Je t'ai envoyé une réponse le 7 te disant que j'allais poster dans la semaine et HOP ! On est le 14 ! Bon OK, c'est la fin de la semaine, mais tout de même ! Je suis ravie de voir que mon dernier chapitre t'as plu ! Et celui là ?

**Kate :** Yihouuu, je te retrouve à chaque chapitre, ça me fait trop plaisir ! Que penses-tu de celui-ci ?

**MissMarlyne** : Un mot : WOUAW. T'as review m'a sidéré, je suis resté planté devant mon pc la bouche ouverte. Que d'éloges ! Je suis du même avis que toi, je suis sûre que ta prof n'aimerait pas que tu préfère le style d'Hotmilk à Molière. Mais je suis hyper loin du génie de Molière. Molière est incomparable. Et je t'en pries, lâches-toi sur ce chapitre aussi ! Héhéhé !

_I'll be back ! Avec le chapitre 5 en plus ! Vous en avez de la chance dîtes-moi ! Héhéhé. A la prochaine, et vous avez intérêt à être au RDV, awouais là ! _


	5. Chapter V

_Salutations ! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne poster que maintenant, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis avec internet, j'ai dû beaucoup travailler, ce qui a porter ces fruits, je passe en première L ! Yihou Réjouissez-vous avec moi ! Héhéhé. Et puis des passages ne me convenait etc. Enfin.  
>Il est enfin là, le chapitre cinq ! Vous plaira-t-il ? Y a intérêts ! Héhéhé. Merci de lire, ça me fait plaisir ! Bon voilà, voilà. Les réponses aux reviews sont, sans surprise, en bas ! ENJOY.<em>

* * *

><p>Hermione se réveilla, plus que détendue. Elle avait peut-être perdu face à Malefoy, mais elle avait l'esprit tranquille. Plus de pari, plus de Malefoy.<br>La jeune fille s'étira longuement et sortit enfin de son lit, le sourire aux lèvres.  
>Elle passa devant la chambre du Serpentard, aucuns bruits ne filtraient puis elle continua jusqu'à la salle de bain et prit sa douche.<br>La buée avait envahi la pièce, lorsqu'Hermione voulut essuyer le miroir, des lettres s'inscrivirent. « Ne penses même pas m'enlever ma seule distraction. »  
>Hermione bondit en arrière et hurla. Mais qu'est-ce… ? Un rire moqueur retentit derrière la porte.<br>La jeune sorcière, en serviette, sortie, baguette en main.

« Espèce de sale petit cancrelat ! Blond de pacotille ! » Hermione fulminait, elle se rapprochait de plus en plus d'un Malefoy adossé au mur en face de la salle de bain riant légèrement de sa petite farce.

Ne cessant d'insulter Drago, Hermione se retourna et s'enferma à nouveau dans la salle de bain.  
>Drago s'éloigna de la porte. Hermione entendit sa porte de chambre claquer puis plus rien. Elle finit de s'habiller en vitesse et fonça dans la chambre du vert et argent.<br>La jeune fille ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« Et toi, ne penses même pas avoir un quelconque pouvoir sur moi ! J'arrête ce pari, point à la ligne ! » Lui hurla-t-elle.

« Granger, lorsque tu auras mis ton ignoble vêtement informe que tu te plais à appeler « t-shirt », à l'endroit, tu auras le droit à la parole, mais pas avant. » Sur ces mots, Drago prit sa baguette et d'un geste empêcha Hermione de dire un mot de plus.  
>Cette dernière se débattit tant bien que mal, mais elle n'arriva pas à sortir le moindre son. Vaincue, Hermione retourna dans sa chambre pour se changer et revint.<p>

« Très classe, je préférais encore tes deux monstres poilus. » Dit Drago avant de lui redonner la parole.

« …pèce de petit fils à papa, sale fouine… » Hermione continua pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de s'arrêter par manque d'attention de Malefoy.

« Si tu t'avoues vaincue, tu sais ce qu'il t'attend Granger. » Lâcha le Serpentard en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses longs doigts fins.

Hermione le regarda d'un air glacial, attendant la suite. Car elle ne savait absolument pas ce que Drago insinuait.

« Je vais t'apprendre la vie d'une Serpentard ! Whisky pur feu, soirées de Serpentard et autres divertissements seront au rendez-vous ! » Lança Drago, avec un sourire moqueur devant la tête d'Hermione. « Allons, soit tu me fais tomber… argh rien que le mot me donne envie de gerber… soit je fais de toi une « vraie petite dévergondée » ! » Ajouta Malefoy.

« Hors-de-question. Va mourir. » Répondit Hermione en prenant soin de détacher les mots.

« Tu te dégonfle ? Tu as parié Granger ! On ne revient pas sur un engagement ! » Dit Malefoy en haussant le ton. Il se leva de son lit et s'approcha d'Hermione, sa mâchoire se contractant de colère.

« Recule Malefoy. » Hermione ne se détachait pas du regard de Drago, gris orageux, comme son humeur. Elle gardait la tête haute malgré la peur qui lui enserrait les entrailles. « Recule ! » Cria-t-elle.  
>Mais c'est elle qui, finalement, agrippa la poignée de la porte et s'échappa.<p>

Hermione resta plantée là, dans le couloir devant la chambre de Malefoy. Essoufflée, une main sur le cœur. Elle rêvait ou bien ses yeux avaient changés de couleurs ? Ce matin encore, la jeune fille était persuadée que Drago avait les yeux bleus. Mais toute à l'heure les iris du Serpentard étaient bels et biens gris.

« Granger ! Tu décides quoi ? Tu continue ou bien je te relooke ? Quoique, si tu choisi la première option, tu ne feras que repousser l'échéance ! » Demanda Drago.

« Tu m'exaspères Malefoy ! » Pesta Hermione. Elle l'entendit rire mais ce fût tout.

Hermione se retourna ayant la ferme intention d'oublier ces derniers jours. Lorsqu'elle fût prête, Hermione passa le portrait et sortir de cet enfer.

* * *

><p>« Hermione ! » Cria Ron.<p>

L'interpelée s'arrêta et se retourna. Ron essoufflé, s'appuya sur son épaule.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Hermione en regardant Ron avec des yeux étonnés. Celui-ci était plus rouge qu'à l'ordinaire. Hermione prit le temps de lui réapprendre à respirer et reposa sa question.

« Un hibou m'a foncé dessus avec une lettre pour toi ! D'ailleurs ce sceau me rappelle vaguement quelque cho… »

« Une lettre ? » Le coupa Hermione, en tendant la main.

Hermione prit la lettre des mains de Ron, qui ne se décidait pas à la lui donner lui-même, et la décacheta. Immédiatement elle baissa les yeux vers la signature : « D.M. ». Elle rougit de surprise et replia la lettre d'un geste brusque pour que Ron, penché au dessus de son épaule ne puisse la lire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il en tentant de la prendre.

« Heu… Rien ! Rien du tout ! Tu n'es pas avec Harry ? »

« Ben je l'accompagnais aux toilettes quand le hibou m'est tombé dessus, je lui ai dit qu'on le rejoignait au cours de Flitwick. »

« Bonne idée ! Allons-y ! » S'écria Hermione pour le détourner de la lettre. Elle attrapa sa manche et ils s'en allèrent vers leur cours de sortilèges.

* * *

><p>Hermione écoutait le professeur Flitwik avec attention.<p>

« Faites le geste d'un mouvement sûr et précis ! Vous pouvez passez à la pratique ! Souvenez-vous, sûr et précis ! » Cria-t-il de sa voix fluette.

Hermione effectua le geste à merveille, mais le sortilège qui normalement devait être violet et linéaire forma soudainement des lettres bleues clair sous forme de fumée. Toutes les têtes tournèrent vers Hermione. « Lis. » La jeune fille vira au rouge et fit disparaitre le mot en quelques battements de bras. Ron se pencha vers la jeune fille.

« Ca vient de qui cette lettre à la fin ! Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu nous cache !» Chuchota-t-il.

« Mais de personne je te dis ! Et je ne vous cache absolument rien ! Nada !» Lui répondit Hermione, légèrement exaspérée.

« Nada ? » S'interrogea le rouquin en se tournant vers Harry. Le garçon aux cheveux en bataille ria devant la mine perdu de son meilleur ami.

* * *

><p>Comment a-t-il réussi à faire sortir ce truc de ma baguette ! se répétait intérieurement Hermione, épluchant les livres de la bibliothèque. Fichue fouine décolorée !<p>

Hermione ne se remettait toujours pas de l'incident du cours de sortilèges. Et surtout, elle voulait absolument savoir comment Drago avait fait pour réussir un tel tour de magie. (NDA : Oui, oui. Sale jeu de mots ! Héhéhé)  
>Elle se souvint alors que la lettre était encore calée entre deux cours dans son sac. D'un mouvement rapide, elle la sortit et la déplia sur la table.<br>De quelques mouvements de main, Hermione lissa le parchemin.

_On ne fait pas attendre un Malefoy. Bouges ton énorme fessier et réponds-moi._

_D.M._

_oOoOo_

_Tu as toujours une façon très classe de t'exprimer. Et je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est non. Plus de pari._

_H.G._

_oOoOo_

_Je réserve tout spécialement pour toi cette façon de parler.  
>Je te préviens, si tu refuses, tu vas le payer. Cher.<em>

_D.M._

_oOoOo_

_C'est bien trop aimable de ta part.  
>Serait-ce une menace ?<em>

_H.G._

_oOoOo_

_Je t'en prie.  
>Peut-être.<em>

_D.M._

_oOoOo_

_Pas le temps de converser avec toi, je suis occupée._

_H.G._

* * *

><p>Hermione reçut un autre hibou, Malefoy était apparemment irrité qu'elle ne lui accorde pas de son temps. Tant pis, elle s'en fichait royalement !<p>

« Granger. »

Hermione releva la tête et tomba sur Blaise Zabini. Elle fronça les sourcils et désigna la chaise en face d'elle. Au début, le Serpentard refusa de s'assoir, mais la jeune fille finit par le lui ordonner d'un ton sans appels.

« Ce que tu m'as fais faire valait bien plus que la petite dette du cours de potions ! » S'indigna Hermione.

« Je ne trouve pas. Si tu n'avais pas su répondre, Rogue vous aurez enlevé des points et t'aurais encore descendu. Je trouve que ça le valait bien assez ! » S'amusa Blaise.

« Hum ça se tient… Pourquoi es-tu à la bibliothèque ? Tu travaille ? » Demanda Hermione en exagérant son étonnement.  
>Blaise se retourna et montra d'un signe de la tête Théodore Nott, assit une table derrière. Ce dernier leva les yeux et fit un grand sourire à Hermione qui détourna les yeux.<p>

« Je vois, tu le soutiens mentalement ? »

« Non, je repère les jolies filles. D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué que ça ne court pas les rayons ! »

« Certes. Par compte, je trouve que c'est de plus en plus malfamé ici. » Répondit Hermione en appuyant sa réplique du regard.

« Sympathique, Granger ! »

« Zabini, je travaille. Peut-être que ce mot ne te parle pas mais même si c'est le cas, vire de là. »

Blaise ne dénia même pas esquisser un mouvement. Hermione attrapa la dernière lettre de Drago qu'elle chiffonna et lui lança à la figure. Le Serpantard voulant éviter la boule de papier se baissa et bouscula la table qui, de un, fit un bruit de fin du monde sur le carrelage de la bibliothèque et qui, de deux, bougea un peu trop et fit tomber une pile de livre qu'avait apporté Hermione. Mme Pince ne tarda pas à débouler.

« Vous n'avez pas honte ! Vous êtes dans une bibliothèque, jeunes gens ! Miss Granger ! Et vous, Mr Zabini, qu'avez à pouffer dans votre coin ? Je vous fais rire ! » Mme Pince s'évertuait à crier, tout en chuchotant. L'effet était assez comique si l'on rajoutait l'air pincé qu'abordait la bibliothécaire. Cette dernière voyant que les deux élèves étaient redevenus calme, retourna à son poste.

« J'en ai rien à faire que tu sois occupée ! Franchement quoi, tu fais tes devoirs pour dans trois mois ? Tu es ridicule Granger. Et ne crois pas réussir à me faire changer d'avis, ce pari, je l'ai gagné. Sauf si tu veux refaire une manche ! Drago Malefoy.»

Hermione tourna brusquement la tête vers Théodore Nott. Le papier froissé qu'il tenait dans la main était la lettre de Malefoy. Le cœur d'Hermione battait à cents à l'heure, paniqué. Blaise s'était lui aussi retourné et avait arraché la lettre des mains de son ami.

« Rends-moi ça Zabini » Demanda Hermione sans desserrer sa mâchoire. Elle avait honte.

« Comme ça tu as parié avec Drago hein ? Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait passé par la tête ? Et c'est quoi le pari ?»

« Rien. »

« Allez Granger ! Fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! Dis-moi tout ! » Demanda Blaise tentant vainement de cacher son hilarité partagée avec Nott. La Gryffondor restait malgré tout la bouche close.

« C'est quoi le pari ? C'est quoi le pari ? C'est quoi le pari ? C'est quoi le pari ? Tu sais je peux continuer longtemps. C'est quoi le pari ? C'est quoi le pari ? » Blaise continua pendant cinq longues minutes durant lesquelles Hermione tentait de l'oublier et de se concentrer. Il demandait ça de sa voix grave et posée, une main soutenant sa tête, il avait l'air las. De son autre main, il dessinait un dessin imaginaire sur le bois de la table. Théodore attendait lui aussi une réponse d'Hermione. Qu'elle finit par donner, exaspérée. Elle leurs raconta toute l'histoire. A eux, Serpentard. Du début à la fin, ce qui ne fût pas très long, mais ce qui lui fit du bien. Pouvoir se confier sans être jugée, enfin si, elle était jugée, mais tout le trois n'étaient pas proche comme avec Harry et Ron ou bien même Ginny.  
>A un moment Hermione se dit qu'ils iraient peut-être en parler à tout Poudlard mais l'idée s'évapora quand elle s'aperçut qu'ils l'écoutaient avec attention.<p>

« Je vois. » Lâcha Théodore quand Hermione eût finit. Ce dernier s'était rapproché et se trouvait à présent aux côtés de Blaise. Tous les trois s'étaient approchés du centre de la table, comme s'ils partageaient un secret entre eux, eux seuls.

« Tu t'es fourré dans un merde pas possible. Voilà ce que c'est les Gryffondor ! Ca se dit courageux, ça parle à torts et à travers et après ça pleurniche ! Franchement, je suis bien content d'être à Serpentard ! » Se réjouit Zabini.

« Merci de compatir Zabini. » Répondit Hermione en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Pourquoi je compatirai ? Nous ne sommes pas amis que je sache. Nous sommes collègues. »

« Collègues ? » S'étonnèrent Théodore et Hermione d'une même voix.

« Bien, j'ai peut-être un peu abusé avec le baiser, du coup je te rends un peu de ce que tu m'as donné. Je sais pas trop encore comment, mais on va t'aider. Pas vrai Théo ! »

Nott ne sortit pas un mot, et regarda Blaise avec une certaine envie de meurtre. La cloche annonça deux heures de l'après-midi. Hermione avait encore une heure avant son prochain cours, ce qui n'était pas le cas des deux Serpentard.

« A la revoyure Granger ! » Lança Blaise en se levant.

« Oui, oui, c'est ça… » Prit la peine de dire Hermione avant de replonger dans ses immenses ouvrages.

Lorsque les vert et argent eurent franchi les portes, on pu très clairement entendre les gémissements de douleurs de Zabini.

* * *

><p>Les élèves de Poudlard dinaient tranquillement. Et comme chaque soir, les plats étaient apparus comme par magie, pour le plus grand bonheur de Ron.<p>

« Alors Hermione ? C'était de qui la lettre ? » Demanda le rouquin en levant les yeux de son assiette.

« Par Merlin, Ronald Weasley. Quand arrêteras-tu de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ! » Répondit Hermione d'un ton froid.

« Quelle lettre ? » S'enquit Ginny.

« Ce matin un hibou a volé droit sur moi et a lâché une lettre pour Her… !» Ron s'interrompit car Hermione s'était soudainement levé et avait plaqué ses mains sur la bouche de son ami. Etant en face de ce dernier, elle avait dû allonger son bras pour l'atteindre. Un bout de son pull trempait dans la sauce marron de ses pommes de terre.

« Oh, une simple lettre de rien du tout ! » Répondit Hermione en s'asseyant. Pour couper court à l'interrogatoire, elle fit mine d'essuyer la sauce sur son pull.

Le repas se termina sans plus aborder le sujet de la lettre. Mais Ginny laissa entendre à Hermione qu'elles auraient bientôt une conversation entre filles.

* * *

><p>Hermione, exténuée jeta lamentablement son sac sur le canapé de sa salle commune, qui tomba à terre.<p>

« Douée. » Entendit-elle derrière elle.

« Ce n'est pas mieux que se tromper de destinataire. »

« Mon hibou a eu une faiblesse ! »

« Ton hibou est surtout très débile, si tu veux mon avis. Voilà ce que ça apporte de choisir soi-disant une des meilleures races de hiboux ? Eh bien je préfère largement ceux de Poudlard dans ce cas là ! » Répondit Hermione en se dirigeant vers le couloir menant aux chambres.

« Tu sais qu'un Malefoy est têtu ? » Entendit-elle derrière elle.

« Si je fais semblant de ne pas t'avoir entendu, je répondrai que non. Et maintenant, je vais me boucher les oreilles. »

Hermione se boucha effectivement les oreilles. De ce fait, elle n'entendit pas Drago la prévenir de ne surtout pas entrer dans sa chambre, à ses risques et périls. Quand la jeune fille eût tourné la poignée et ouvert la porte des milliers de parchemins lui explosèrent à la figure. Elle resta dans le couloir, figée avec des parchemins tournoyant autour d'elle. Elle attrapa un des papiers et le lu.

_Tu as parié. Assume. _

Elle en attrapa un autre.

_Je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire._

Parchemins à la main, Hermione se dirigea, rouge de colère vers Malefoy qui abordait un sourire en coin moquer.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Alors t'es vraiment chiant ! Par Merlin arrête de t'obstiner ! Franchement, tu me hais depuis cinq ans, tu devrais te réjouir de ne pas avoir à me supporter ! Retourne trainer avec ta bande d'écervelés ! »

« Moi je trouve que c'est un très bonne façon de t'emmerder. Donc, je te redemande : alors ? »

« Alors je te propose un autre pari Malefoy ! » Répondit Hermione en lui jetant les parchemins à la figure.

« Non Granger. Tu as déjà perdu. »

« Oh, le grand Prince des Serpentard aurait-il peur de perdre ? Et puis c'est toi qui m'as proposé un seconde manche. » Demanda Hermione maligne, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait touché l'ego surdimensionné du Serpentard. Hermione vit la mâchoire du blond se contracter, instinctivement, elle recula un peu.

« Je n'ai peur de rien. » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

« Parfait ! » S'exclama Hermione les mains sur les hanches.  
>« Nouvelle réglementation ! Tout est permis. Tu… »<p>

« On garde le pari de départ. Mais je rajoute autre chose. » Coupa Drago. « On a bien dit que tu avais un mois pour que je tombe amou-argh- de toi ? Et bien je me donne le même temps pour te faire tomber toi. » Lança Malefoy.

Hermione resta debout, inexpressive. Elle réfléchissait à toutes vitesses. Puis elle se dit que si elle refusait, la situation actuelle ne ferait qu'empirer. Hermione inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, les tomba sur deux orbes métalliques la fixant. Malefoy tapait du pied un sourcil levé, l'air excédé.

« C'est d'accord Malefoy. » Répondit la jeune fille en tournant les talons direction sa chambre. Et avant de refermer complètement la porte, elle lança « Maintenant que les choses sont réglés, la question est, qui de nous deux tombera le premier ? »

Malefoy s'effondra sur un des canapés il passa sa main d'un geste négligeant des ses cheveux blonds. Drago ferma les yeux.  
>Lorsqu'il aura gagné ce pari, Granger sera amoureuse de lui. Quand elle ne pourra plus se passer de lui, il la brisera. Il la brisa avec facilité. Cette ruse était sûrement la meilleure qu'il ait inventée pour la faire souffrir, elle, cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe aux airs de miss je-sais-tout. Un petit mois était largement suffisant.<br>Le mois prochain promet d'être mouvementé, songea-t-il.

* * *

><p><em>Bon, je ne sais pas ce que vous en avez penser car je ne sais pas moi-même ce que j'en pense ! Ça vous à plu ?<em>  
><em>Si vous êtes toute mignonne, toute gentille, je vous invite à me laisser une review ! (Même si vous l'êtes pas hein ! Huhuhu)<em>

**REPONSE A MES REVIEWEUSES QUE J'AIME :** Merci infiiiiiiiiiiniment. C'est grâce à vous que j'ai la pêche pour écrire la suite !

**Mademoiz'elle Aime** : Ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrivera sûrement bien un jour ! Héhéhé !  
>Ps: Ca compte pas, parce-que heu... Tu ne peux rien contre Hermione ! Arf.<br>Ps2: Ce chapitre t'a-t-il plu ?

**MissMarlyne** : Oulalaaa Merci beaucoup encore une fois ! Et que pense-tu de ce chapitre ?

**Gabiiie :** Merci d'adorer Huhuhuh ! Tu l'as aimé, ce chapitre ?

**So-Straw** : Ma c'est qué ye devais le faire ce chapitre ! Pour insérer Blaise ! Sinon ça t'as fait plaisir de retrouver Drago dans ce chapitre ? Je ne pense pas faire un triangle amoureux, tu verras ! Merci comme toujours de me donner ton avis !

**Coco03**: Et hop ! La suite ! Hahaha. Tu as aimé ?

**Mary Malefoy Black :** Et bien, ça à répondu à ta question ? Heureuse que cette "dette" t'ait plu ! Merci encore de me laisser un joli mot à chaque fois !

**Zazbou :** Là, tu as tout lu, enfin jusqu'au prochain chapitre ! Ce chapitre aussi tu l'adoooore ? :D


	6. Chapter VI

_Hotmilk est ravie de vous présenter ce sixième chapitre ! En cette période de vacances, j'alterne entre l'écriture des mes fictions et des séries et animes. Alala, en ce moment je me retape un vieux classique "Lucile, embrasse-moi". J'ai honte héhéhé. BREF, on est pas là pour parler de ça !_  
><em>3h41, je poste, dans mon esprit dérangé je voulais vraiment posté cette nuit. Mais est-ce une bonne chose ? Il est si tard et je suis si fatiguée, donc vive la relecture. BON STOP. Merci de lire, vous êtes beaux ! (Réponses aux reviews en bas ! J'ai finiiii !) ENJOY !<em>

* * *

><p>« Une règle une seule dans le jeu de la séduction Granger. Ne pas s'attacher à la personne qu'on tente de séduire – Qu'on "tente" ? Tu penses qu… - Chut, tais-toi. Si tu es prête à respecter cette règle, Théo et moi-même, nous sommes prêts à t'aider. » Blaise croisa ses mains et posa un regard grave sur Hermione. Théodore lui, soupira devant la bêtise de son ami.<p>

« Dis toi que je ne le fais pas spécialement de bon cœur, Granger. » Rajouta Nott.

Hermione les regarda un à un, perturbée. Elle complotait avec des Serpentard.  
>Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle. Des livres et encore des livres à perte de vue. Et personne dans les alentours qui pourrait éventuellement les entendre.<p>

« Zabini. Comment peux-tu un seul instant ne serait-ce que penser que je puisse éprouver un quelconque sentiment envers ce serp… cette serpillère blonde. » Se rattrapa la jeune fille se rappelant en face de qui elle se trouvait.

« Bien je voulais en être sûr ! » S'enthousiasma Blaise en tapant des mains sur la table. « Tu as un plan ? »

« … Bien sûr que j'en ai un ! » Répondit Hermione en virant au rouge. Trop honteuse pour leur avouer la vérité, c'est-à-dire "non".

« Elle n'en a pas. » Dit Théodore Nott en se tournant vers son ami, de cette voix blasée dont lui seul en avait le secret.

« Bon. Il va falloir y réfléchir. » Zabini fonça les sourcils et plissa son front. « Pour la prochaine réunion, je veux que chacun de vous nous fasse part de ses idées ! Compris ? Sur ce, à demain Granger ! Il faut faire des réunions souvent, un mois, ça passe vite ! »

« Tu te fous de moi ? Et puis c'est quoi cet enthousiasme à aider cette fille ? C'est Granger ! GRAN-GER. Ecoute-moi au lieu d'aborder ce sourire satisfait ! Beurk, on dirait que tu es content de faire ça.» S'étouffait presque Théodore.

Hermione n'avait pas eût le temps de répondre que les deux Serpantard avaient déjà filé. Elle pouvait encore entendre leur conversation.

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que ça ne t'amuse pas autant que moi. Franchement, je sais que tu aime ça, tu n'as soupiré qu'une fois depuis qu'on est entré dans la bibliothèque. Non, ne nie pas ! Aïe ne me frappe pas non plus ! »

Ce fût au tour d'Hermione de soupirer. Elle mit la tête dans les bras et hurla silencieusement. Des Serpentard, des Serpentard ! Ils étaient les seuls au courant de son secret ! Sa vie tournait au vinaigre, elle devait vite rétablir la situation !

* * *

><p>Le tintement de la cuillère sur le verre fit régner un silence quasi-religieux. Tout les élèves s'avaient ce que cela représentait. Ils attendirent que leur Directeur prenne la parole. Dumbledore s'avança vers le majestueux pupitre faisant face aux garçons et filles de Poudlard.<p>

« Chers élèves. J'espère que le repas a été à votre goût ! Comme vous le savez, Noël approche ! Dans quelques semaines un grand bal sera donné, comme chaque année, pour fêter cet événement et vous permettre de tous vous retrouver pour passer un agréable moment. J'ai décidé que cette année le bal aurait un thème spécial qui vous sera communiqué dans quelques jours. Bien ! Ne vous couchez pas trop tard ! » Le directeur termina son discours par un clin d'œil à travers ses lunettes demi-lune. Il souri à l'assemblée et retourna s'assoir tandis que la salle se vidait.

« Hermione ! Hermione ! » La jeune fille aperçu une main dans la foule qu'elle s'empressa de rejoindre. Ginny lui prit la main et la conduisit dans un endroit plus calme. Une salle de classe encore ouverte. Tout était obscur. Les Gryffondor s'installèrent sur les tables.

« Bon, je t'avais dis que tu aurais à t'expliquer, c'est le moment ! Avec Zabini… » Dit Ginny en croisant les bras et en lançant un regard interrogateur sur son amie.

Hermione sursauta à l'entente du prénom du Serpentard.

« Zabini ? » La coupa la jeune brune. Elle se dit qu'elle était cuite et que Ginny savait déjà tout.

« Tu sais on ne fait rien de mal. C'est juste qu'en tant que Serpentard ils savent comment réagir et tout. Enfin ils me donnent des conseils ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que j'aurais dû te parler de ce stupide pari, mais je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir et… Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Hermione en voyant le visage de son amie se décomposer un peu plus à chaque mots sortant de sa bouche.

« Ils ? Pari ? Conseils de Serpentard ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu me parle ! Attention Hermione si tu ne me dis pas toute la vérité, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais te faire, mais ça va faire mal ! » S'exclama Ginny en point un doigt accusateur sur la jeune fille aux boucles brune.

Hermione baissa les yeux et vira au rouge. Lentement elle leva les yeux et se risqua à poser une question.

« Tu voulais parler de quoi quand tu as dis « Zabini » ? » Demanda Hermione en grimaçant d'incompréhension.  
>La rousse ricana avant de lui répondre.<p>

« Je savais que tu tomberai dans le panneau. Quoi que là, tu te l'ais plutôt pris une pleine tronche. » Elle lança un regard victorieux sur Hermione avant de poursuivre.  
>« Depuis l'incident avec Zabini, tu es de moins en moins… Comment dire, heu, là.<br>Je savais très bien qu'en te mettant la pression, tu avouerais pourquoi si distante sans que j'ai besoin de me forcer. Et comme tu n'arrêtais pas de te tortiller quand tu nous as raconté l'histoire avec ce… cette… ce gars, je me suis dit que tu me cachais encore quelque chose. Et ouais, y en a là, dedans ! » Dit Ginny en tapotant sa tête avec un immense sourire.  
>« Bon. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si grave par contre. Hermione, tu… tu complote avec ces gens ? Ils sont cruels, vicieux, ils ont les pires défauts au monde ! Par Merlin, si Harry et mon frère savaient ça !<br>POUR-QUOI tu as fait ça ? Et puis tu as parlé d'un pari. Quel pari ? »

Hermione se ratatinait sur la table. Elle affaissa les épaules, vaincue. Après tout, Ginny était celle sur qui elle pouvait le plus compter. Parmi les filles de Poudlard.

« Tu me promets de ne pas crier ? Ni de me frapper ? Ou de ne rien utiliser de violent et douloureux ? »

La jeune Weasley réfléchit. A voir la tête de son amie, c'était plutôt grave.

« Je ne te promet rien. Je t'écoute. »

Ginny l'écouta attentivement. Quelques fois elle lâchait des jurons, d'autre elle fronçait les sourcils.

« Il y a quelques minutes, quand je t'ai parlé des défauts des Serpentard, je ne t'ai parlé que de leurs défauts, il doivent bien avoir une ou deux qualités ! Enfin d'un certain point de vue… Je pense que si tu es quasi-aveugle et dans le noir complet, il se peut que tu puisses apercevoir des qualités. Mais là ! Là tu as choisi de parié avec LE Serpentard qui est un défaut à lui tout seul ! Je vois que ça ne te sert pas à grand-chose d'être la meilleure partout pour ne pas voir une aussi grosse bouse de dragon qui pue à des kilomètres ! »  
>La jeune sorcière s'arrêta voyant Hermione devenir de plus en plus mal à l'aise et n'osant plus la regarder. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et passa une main dans ses cheveux couleur feu. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se pencha vers Hermione en souriant.<br>« Bon, maintenant que tu es bien embourbée, il va falloir te sortir de là ! Tu m'as parlé des espèces de réunion que tu as avec ses deux crétins de Serpentard. Je vais venir avec toi demain. On verra ce qu'ils préparent. En attendant, tu fais comme il a dit. Réfléchis à un plan. Viens, je te raccompagne. »

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la salle de classe. Elles se quittèrent devant le portrait du chevalier.

* * *

><p>Quand elle referma le portrait et qu'elle se retourna, Hermione faillit avoir une attaque.<p>

Des boules lumineuses flottaient autour d'une table dressée pour un dîner à deux. Dans chaque assiette trônait une part de gâteau somptueuse. Du portrait à la table, le chemin était tracé par une multitude de pétales de roses.

Drago attendait Hermione d'un air las, assis face à une chaise vide. Ayant pour habitude de toujours être bien habillé, il n'avait pas fait plus d'efforts.  
>Lorsque celle qui le faisait poireauter depuis une bonne heure arriva enfin, il sauta sur ses pieds et d'un coup de baguette fit apparaître un énorme bouquet de roses dans les bras de la jeune fille.<p>

« Bonsoir, Gran… He… Bonsoir. » Dit-il à Hermione qui ne se remettait toujours pas de ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Le Serpentard s'était dit que pour la séduire, il ne devait plus l'appeler par son nom, mais il ne se résigner pas à l'appeler par son prénom. Il avait donc opté pour la salutation la plus simple.

C'est magnifique, s'émerveilla intérieurement la Gryffondor avant de se reprendre. Argh non, c'est complètement hideux erk ! Comme si j'allais me faire piéger si facilement !  
>La jeune fille secoua doucement sa tête et planta deux pupilles dédaigneuses dans le regard de Malefoy.<p>

« Tu es bien plus idiot que tu ne le parais, et crois-moi, tu parais déjà très, mais très très idiot. Tu as vraiment cru que cette mascarade allait me plaire ? Ce que tu es naïf. Et puis quelle bonne idée de me refaire manger alors qu'on a diné il y a de ça une heure. Malefoy, tu es ridicule.» Déclara Hermione. Elle prit sa baguette et ralluma toutes les chandelles redonnant à la pièce son aspect original de salle commune et non de dîner romantique de pacotille. Puis, elle fit disparaitre tout ce que Drago avait installé. Enfin tout ce qu'il avait demandé aux elfes du château d'installer. Le bleu des yeux de Drago commença lentement à se mélanger au gris métallique, ce qu'Hermione ne vit pas.  
>« Ce que c'était laid. Et puis toi, romantique-guimauve à souhait ? Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde ! C'est complètement surréaliste. » Continua de se moquer la jeune fille.<br>« Et saches que je préfère de loin les lys rouges aux roses. Les roses, c'est tellement banal, dès que ça sent la drague, hop une rose. Dans chaque téléfilm romantique, hop une rose. C'est d'un commun. »

Drago se demanda ce qu'était un téléfilm, sans s'attarder sur le sujet car il avait mieux à faire. Ce sale chaton venait de balancer son bouquet à terre. Bien qu'une partie de lui sans contrefiche, une autre venait d'être gravement humiliée.

Hermione eût le temps d'aller chercher ses affaires et d'ensuite aller dans la salle de bain puis de commencer sa douche quand Drago bougea enfin.

Il fonça vers la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte à la volée. La jeune fille hurla, attrapa sa baguette et sans réfléchir laissa tomber un voile noir sur les yeux de Drago, l'aveuglant.

« Enlève-moi ça ! Enlève-moi ça ! » Paniqua le blond tentant d'enlever le voile immatériel.

« Par Merlin ! Sors ! Vas-t'en ! » Paniqua Hermione à son tour en essayant d'attraper sa serviette sur le bord du lavabo. Elle glissait en re-glissait, trempant le sol de la salle de bain. Drago ne cessait de hurler et de gigoter.

**oOoOoOo**

« Je te promets que ça tu vas me le payer. » Entendit Hermione quand elle ferma la porte de sa chambre. Elle avait finalement réussi à se couvrir de sa serviette et à rendre la vue à son homologue, qui était dans une colère noire depuis.

Hermione se glissa dans ses draps frais et se rappela qu'elle devait trouver un plan d'ici demain. Elle s'interrogea. Elle se tapa la tête contre l'oreiller. Elle souleva différents questions. Puis des hypothèses. Elle se tourna d'un côté puis d'un autre. La sorcière finit par se lever, attrapa un livre puis se dirigea en silence vers la salle commune. Elle avait besoin de changer d'air. Sa chambre l'oppressait, elle semblait bloquer l'accès à toutes solutions.  
>Les flammes chaleureuses brillaient encore dans l'âtre de la cheminée.<br>Elle avança vers un canapé en velours rouge, son favori, celui en face du feu. Extrêmement fatiguée, elle se laissa tomber sans regarder où exactement.

« AAAAH mais pousse toi ! Pousse-toi ! Par Merlin ! » Hurla de douleur Drago quand la jeune fille tomba sur ses jambes.  
>Lorsque Hermione fût partie, il avait décidé de s'allonger quelques minutes mais s'était finalement endormi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne lui broyer les jambes.<br>Hermione surprise, eût peur, se releva et en ce retournant brusquement vers la source de sa frayeur, trébucha sur un pli de tapis.  
>Dans un cri à réveiller les morts, elle s'étala de tout son long et sa tête vint rencontrer avec violence le sol la plongeant dans l'inconscience.<p>

Drago se mit debout et regarda Hermione avec colère. Le mal qu'elle lui avait fait. Ce n'était pas son soir de chance, il le savait, il aurait dû se trouver une gentille petite greluche au lieu de tenter de séduire cette espèce de Sang Impur Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour l'humilier, encore une fois.

« Tu peux pas regarder où tu t'assois ? Franchement je suis assez visible quand même ! Non mais ce que tu peux être bête, par Merlin ! Et puis dis-moi ce que tu viens faire ici en pleine nuit ! Hé, tu pourrais me répondre, accessoirement. Ou bien même daigner ouvrir les yeux… Hé Granger. Granger ? »

Le blond se pencha vers la jeune fille. Il attrapa sa baguette et du bout de celle-ci toucha son épaule. Aucune réaction. Il essuya son bâton de bois sur son pantalon, qu'il se promit de brûler, puis il jeta un dernier regard à Hermione avant de se retourner et de marcher vers sa propre chambre.

* * *

><p>Son réveil sonna. La Gyffondor ouvrit les yeux. Avait-elle rêvé ? Elle s'étira et une douleur fulgurante la lança à la tête. Apparemment non. Elle se frotta vigoureusement l'arrière du crâne.<br>Toujours la main sur tête, elle sortit de son lit pour aller se débarbouiller. La seule chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était d'avoir percuté le sol de plein fouet.  
>La tête dans le brouillard, elle traina des pieds vers la salle de bain.<br>N'étant pas bien réveiller, Hermione ouvrit une porte et tomba sur un jeune homme torse nu.

« Oh pardon. » Dit-elle d'une voix endormie, puis elle referma la porte.

Le jeune homme rougit de plus belle. Comment ? Juste un petit pardon ?

« Hé on n'entre pas chez les gens comme ça ! » S'énerva-t-il en ouvrant brusquement sa porte.

Hermione se retourna, lui tira la langue de façon puérile et entra dans la salle de bain telle une somnambule.

Elle est complètement folle, ça lui à pas réussit de s'évanouir hier, pensa Drago.

Drago rentra dans sa chambre passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, désordonnés.  
>Hier soir, après s'être enfermé dans sa chambre, il s'était finalement décidé à retourner la voir car c'était une opportunité qui s'offrait à lui, sur un plateau en or.<br>Quand il eut était de nouveau face à Hermione, il avait levé un sourcil et avait eût un sourire en coin, merci Merlin d'avoir fait tomber cette idiote de Gryffondor.  
>Le Serpentard avait fait léviter la jeune fille jusqu'à son lit.<p>

« Elle trouvera ça tout à fait charmant de ma part. La mission « Séduit et brise » commence dès à présent. » Avait-il murmuré en refermant la porte.

oOoOoOo

Hermione bailla face au miroir du lavabo. Elle s'aspergea d'eau pour avoir les idées plus claires. Comment avait-elle rejoint son lit ? Un pur mystère.  
>Après sa douche, elle tenta de coiffer ses cheveux puis alla dans sa chambre. Hermione attrapa son sac et fila. Dans la salle commune trônait Drago sur l'un des canapés. Hermione courut de moins en moins pour finir par s'arrêter au niveau du Serpentard.<p>

Elle lui lança un regard soupçonneux, il était là, avec ce sourire si exaspérant collé aux lèvres. Il suivait Hermione du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda la jeune fille lentement.

« Tu pourrais me remercier. » Répondit Drago en se levant.

« Te remercier de quoi au juste ? »

« Je t'ai un peu ramené dans ta chambre. Aucunes manières cette fille. » Dit-il en détournant son regard.

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle renifla avec dédain et passa le portrait.  
>Elle repensa aux paroles de Malefoy. Puis à la veille. Et à tout ce qu'elle connaissait de lui. Soudain, ce fût comme une illumination.<p>

« Je le tiens mon plan ! » S'exclama-t-elle en sautant de joie. Avant de se ressaisir et de franchir les portes de la Grande Salle en fonçant vers ses amis et surtout vers Ginny.

* * *

><p><em>Je prie intérieurement pour que vous ayez apprécier ce 6ème chapitre ! Et même si c'est pas le cas, et bien je vous invite quand même à laisser une review, quelle gentillesse ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu.<br>Tout est encore un peu dans le vague, dans leurs têtes. Dans la mienne tout beigne, le truc c'est que j'imagine trop de suites différentes. Argh._

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWEUSES QUE JE CHERIS : **Merci de prendre le temps de me laisser un petit mot et votre avis à chaque fois ! Ca me touche ! (Si ça se trouve je dis revieweuses, mais il y a des revieuweurs ! J'en doute mais bon ! :B)

**Missmarlyne :** Olala, dommage ! J'espère qu'il sera vite réparé pour que tu puisse lire facilement la suite ! Merci encore de tes jolies reviews ! Ce chapitre là, tu l'as aimé ?

**Kahlan :** Ce que tu m'as dit m'a fait super plaisir ! Je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise ! Je souhaite que tu ais aussi aimé cette suite !

**Mary Malefoy Black :** Je te retrouve à chaque chapitre, j'adore. Ca me met de bonne humeur tout ça ! J'espère que ce chapitre a été à ton goût !

**Mademoi'zelle Aime :** Tout comme Mary, je te retrouve à chaque fois que du bonheur. Je n'ai été ni vexer ni blesser ! Il y a les gens comme moi qui écrivent comme ça pour le plaisir. Et il y a les génies de l'écriture comme Malefoy Heartless. Ses fictions sont tout simplement merveilleuses, aucunes mais vraiment aucunes autres ne peuvent rivaliser. Brefons arf ! Comme à chaque fois, tu as aimé ?

**Claire :** Et précision à tous, l'idée du pari m'a beaucoup parlé lorsque j'ai lu "Tout le monde peut tomber amoureux Malefoy", mais c'est une idée assez répandue. Ensuite mon pari n'est pas le même, franchement.


	7. Chapter VII

Hotmilk, je t'invoque, dès maintenant poste le chapitre suivant !_ Il suffit d'avoir la bonne formule ! Hohoho  
>Enfin le nouveau chapitre, pour votre bonheur ! Je sais, Drago et Hermione, ça avance pas à la vitesse de la lumière, mais ce n'est pas mon genre qu'au 10 premiers chapitres, ils se tombent dans les bras, tout le monde il est content, tout le monde il est heureux. Je dis NON ! Oh oui le cliché, que c'est bon ((Vous verrez ! :B)(Cf. Review de StephAliC))Bon, je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve à la fin, pour les réponses à vos reviews que j'adore et pour d'autre trucs ! :D<br>ENJOY. _

* * *

><p>Hermione se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Zabini et Nott. Elle devait y aller avec Ginny, mais cette dernière devait passer par la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle avait donc demandé à Hermione de partir avant elle.<br>La jeune sorcière était en retard. Elle courut dans les couloirs à en perdre haleine. Au dernier tournant avant la bibliothèque, Hermione bouscula violemment quelqu'un. Ou plutôt ce quelqu'un bouscula violemment Hermione qui tomba à terre.

« Aïe. Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? » Dit la jeune fille en se frottant la tête qui s'était cognée à l'inconnu.

« Entre nous, c'est toi qui courrais et qui m'a foncé dessus. » Hermione releva la tête et tomba sur une main tendue vers elle. Ses yeux remontèrent détaillant le jeune homme un peu plus. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Ce qui était étrange car ils semblaient avoir le même âge. Et elle connaissait bien les 6 ème année pour les côtoyer depuis ses onze ans. Peut-être était-ce un 7 ème année ?  
>C'était un grand jeune homme châtain clair aux reflets blonds, les cheveux courts, des yeux chocolat pétillants, sa voix mélodieuse avait des accents de français. Hermione le trouva de suite extrêmement séduisant, elle le détailla quelque peu, sa cravate était légèrement défaite, et ses cheveux étaient en bataille.<br>Le jeune homme abordait sourire enfantin. Hermione ressenti quelque chose de chaud au milieu de la poitrine. Qui n'était pas désagréable pour autant…

« Oui… Oui. Je suis en retard donc bon. Désolé. » Répondit enfin Hermione en rougissant en plus belle. Elle attrapa la main tendue et se remis debout.

« Il ne me semble pas t'avoir déjà à Poudlard. Je peux savoir qui tu es ? » Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux essayant en vain de se rappeler si elle l'avait déjà aperçu.

« C'est exact. Je suis arrivé ce matin de France. Alec Adams. Enchanté heu… »

« Hermione ! » Cria Ginny en apercevant son amie de loin.

« Granger. Hermione Granger. Enchantée. » Indiqua-t-elle avant de se faire tirer par le bras et entrainer vers la bibliothèque. Elles s'arrêtèrent quelques rayons avant la table où poireautaient depuis cinq minutes les Serpentard.

« Ton plan va échouer à coup sûr. Et… Hé mais attends. C'était qui ? » Demanda la jeune Weasley en écarquillant les yeux et en regardant au dessus de l'épaule d'Hermione. De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait plus apercevoir l'entrée, donc plus de jeune homme.

« Et bien… Il est nouveau. D'ailleurs c'est étrange car on ne peut pas normalement intégrer Poudlard en cours d'année et en plus en plein cycle… » Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et pria Hermione d'en venir au passage intéressant.  
>« Il s'appelle Alec Adams. Et… et je ne sais rien d'autre. Il est charmant. »<p>

« Charmant ? » Capta Ginny. « Tu trouve un homme charmant ? C'est nouveau… Mais c'est génial ! Alors là, oublie carrément ton plan ! »

« C'est cet accent français je pense. Ou bien ses yeux. Ou bien… »

« Oui, il est beau et charmant, j'ai compris. » La coupa Ginny toute joyeuse.

« Granger. Je rêve ou tu parle de choses insignifiantes alors qu'on t'attend depuis dix minutes ? » Demanda une voix grave et posé dans le dos de la jeune fille. Elle sursauta et se retourna. Elle tomba sur Blaise et Théodore apparemment de mauvaise humeur.

« Vous voulez dire que vous NOUS attendiez. » Précisa Ginny en leurs lançant un grand sourire exaspérant.

« Nous ? Non, je parlais bien de Granger et uniquement Granger. Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu Blaise t'inviter hier. » S'avança Théodore.

« Arrêtez. Je l'ai invité. Elle est très utile et puis de toute manière, je n'arrive pas à lui mentir. » S'interposa Hermione avant que cela parte en duel.  
>« Allons-nous assoir. »<p>

Ils se dirigèrent vers une table reculée et vide.

« Bon. Commençons. J'espère que vous avez chacun réfléchit à un plan. Sinon, vous n'avez rien à faire ici. » Blaise accompagna sa dernière phrase par un regard pleins de sous-entendus à Ginny.

« C'est exact ! » S'exclama cette dernière avec un sourire moqueur aux Serpentard.

Les deux garçons écarquillèrent leurs yeux. Mais ce fût tout. Il n'y eu pas de remarques désobligeantes.  
>Ils décidèrent de faire un tour de table. Blaise commença, il proposait qu'Hermione se rapproche de Malefoy. Qu'elle se laisse approcher. Enfin, quelque chose d'assez banal.<br>Théodore lui avança l'idée d'accepter toutes les fausses avances de Drago et qu'au moment où il penserait qu'il a gagné, renverser la chose à leur avantage.  
>Hermione fût étonnée que Nott ait réfléchit à une façon de l'aider.<br>La sorcière aux boucles brunes proposa d'user des faiblesses de Drago, pour justement pouvoir se rapprocher de Malefoy. Son plan était semblable à celui de Blaise.

« Vous connaissez Alec Adams ? » Demanda Ginny d'un sourire mystérieux aux deux vert et argent.

« Non. » Répondit Zabini. « On devrait ? »

« Pas spécialement. Il est nouveau à Poudlard. Tout juste arrivé ce matin. Beau garçon, apparemment agréable de compagnie. » Ginny lança un clin d'œil à son amie qui rougit. « Vous me suivez ? » S'adressa à nouveau aux garçons.

Il y eût un silence.

« Non. » Répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

« Pitoyable. Je vous parle de la jalousie bande de nazes. » La rouquine accentua le mot « jalousie » en leur faisant les gros yeux. « C'est assez explicite ? Le bon vieux coup de la jalousie. Totalement cliché, mais cent pour cent de réussite assurés !» Hermione allait répliquer mais Ginny l'arrêta. « Ecoute Hermione, tu es peut-être douée concernant les cours, mais le domaine de l'amour, c'est pas ton fort. » Hermione se tût.

« S'il est arrivé ce matin, Granger ne connait rien de lui. On ne sait même pas s'il l'apprécie. Ils ne se sont jamais parlé. Et je te préviens, ne traite plus jamais ça.» Dit Théodore toujours étrangement calme.

« Si, quelques minutes ce matin. Les cinq premières minutes où vous l'attendiez. Et je recommencerai si j'en ai envie. »

« En théorie c'est un bon, très bon plan. » Dit soudainement Blaise en se frottant le menton. Il réfléchissait à voix haute. « Malheureusement, on ne sait rien de ce gars, on ne peut pas être sûre que ça va marcher du coup. »

« Il suffit me suffit d'un peu de temps. On fait connaissance et si vous sentez que ça peut marcher, on continue. » Les interrompit Hermione. « De toute manière, j'ai cours de botanique maintenant. On fait le point demain. » Ajouta-t-elle. Elle se leva attrapa son sac et parti avec Ginny qui l'accompagna jusqu'un certain point.

* * *

><p>Drago entendit une horrible voix féminine l'interpeler. Il se retourna et vit Pansy Parkinson gambader vers lui. Il accéléra le pas. Pansy fit de même et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent à courir. Puis à sprinter à travers les couloirs.<p>

« Dragoooo de mon cœur ! » Hurlait la Serpentard.

« Lâche-moi bordel ! » Répliquait Malefoy tout en sueur.

Il arriva devant une assez importante statue, Drago jeta un œil derrière lui. Pansy ne l'avait pas encore rattrapé, il était à bout de souffle. Soudain, il entendit un bruit de course et des piaillements, ni une, ni deux, Malefoy vint se faufiler derrière la statue attendant de Pansy soit passée pour sortir de sa cachette.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas prévu que ladite cachette se mette à trembler et à mouvoir.  
>Lorsque ce phénomène toucha à sa fin, il tomba nez à nez avec le directeur.<br>Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux de surprise à travers ses lunettes demi-lune.

« Et bien Monsieur Malefoy, bonne journée ? » Sourit Dumbledore d'un air malicieux.

« B…Bonjour Professeur. » Bégaya le jeune homme.

« Alors, qu'attendez-vous derrière ma statue ? »

Le surnom répugnant qu'avait donné Pansy à Malefoy résonna contre la pierre froide du couloir.

« Oh. Je vois. » Ajouta le vieux directeur avec un sourire. « Tiens, pendant que vous êtes là. J'aimerai vous parler du thème pour le bal de Noël. Cette année, nous célébrerons ça masqués ! J'ai récemment lu un livre moldu. Sur Venise. Voyez-vous, chaque année il y a un carnaval. Vous savez ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, et donc j'ai pensé que cela serait une bonne idée de fêter Noël masqués comme dans cette ville. Et je pense… » Enchaina Dumbledore sans reprendre son souffle avant d'être coupé par le Serpentard.

« Professeur, je dois y aller. J'ai bien compris le thème. Je suppose que je dois le transmettre à l'autre ? »

« L'autre ? » S'étonna le directeur.

« Oui. L'autre. La chose avec une espèce d'animal mort sur la tête. Vous savez ? » Demanda Drago en mimant vaguement une touffe de cheveux.

« Miss Granger ? »

« Oui. »

« Et bien, ce n'est pas des manières de désigner les gens. Bon et bien oui, transmettez-lui. Bonne journée Monsieur Malefoy. » Lança le directeur de se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Drago marmonna quelques insultes envers Hermione et sortit de sa cachette.

* * *

><p>« Donc récapitulons. Hermione Granger, née moldue, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley pour meilleurs amis, ainsi que Ginny Weasley. Tu as plusieurs fois aidé Harry et tu as pour surnom Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Et bah dis-donc, quelle vie bien remplie ! » Ria Alec en passant une main dans ses cheveux déjà désordonnés.<br>Le rire d'Hermione se joignit au sien lorsque le jeune homme bascula du banc et tomba à terre.  
>La Gryffondor l'aida à se relever et ils se dirigèrent vers le lac.<p>

« A mon tour. Alec Adams, née d'une famille de sorciers. Tu es français. Tu ne connais pas quelqu'un que tu pourrais qualifier de meilleur ami. Le Choixpeau t'as envoyé à Gryffondor. Ta vie en l'occurrence n'est pas très passionnante… Tiens ! Pourquoi tu as changé d'école ? » Demanda Hermione en s'arrêtant brusquement de marcher. Le sourire qu'abordait Alec s'effaça dans la seconde qui suivit la question. Ce dernier s'arrêta à son tour, regarda Hermione et recommença à sourire.

« Je n'ai pas très envie de t'en parler. Excuse-moi. » Lui dit-il aimablement.

« Oh ce… ce n'est pas grave enfin… Désolé d'avoir était trop indiscrète. » Répondit la jeune fille en virant au rouge.

L'éclat de rire d'Alec résonna dans le parc. Il riait tellement qu'il dû poser une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione pour rester debout. Cette dernière ne bougea plus et le regarda sans comprendre. Quelque seconde passèrent.

« Heu… J'ai dis quelque chose de drôle ? » S'offusqua Hermione en retirant son épaule.

« Non… Non… » Alec ne cessait de rire. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle. La Gryffondor croisa les bras et tapa du pied, exaspérée.

« Tu es adorable Hermione ! » Lança-t-il soudainement. Hermione cessa tous mouvements. Elle regarda partout pour voir si quelqu'un avait entendu. Gênée, elle n'osa pas poser les yeux sur le jeune homme. Finalement elle lui fit un sourire crispé avant de prétexter un devoir en retard et de s'enfuir.  
>Alec ne fût pas dupe, comment une miss je-sais-tout pouvait-elle avoir un devoir en retard ? Il rit en se demandant s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal.<p>

* * *

><p>Pourquoi me suis-je enfuie ? Ca ne devait pas avoir le même sens pour lui que pour moi. Mais quel sens le mot « adorable » peut-il avoir pour moi venant de sa bouche ? Chut. Tais-toi Hermione. Recentre-toi.<p>

Hermione calma sa respiration, elle posa une main sur sa poitrine sentant son souffle reprendre un rythme normal.

Ce garçon me chamboule trop. Je pense que ça fait juste bien longtemps que je n'avais pas passé du bon temps avec un autre garçon qu'Harry et Ron.

Elle était adossée à la rampe d'un escalier. Elle gravit les quelques marches et rejoignit ses appartements. Lorsque le portrait se referma, la jeune fille fût prise par un fou rire. Elle ria sur sa bêtise et se promis d'aller s'expliquer auprès d'Alec.

« Tu es heureuse de me voir au point d'en rire ? » Entendit Hermione du bout de la pièce. Elle cessa de rire mais un sourire se dessinait toujours sur ces lèvres.  
>« Ou bien t'es bien amusé avec le petit nouveau ? »<p>

Son sourire s'éteignit totalement. Ce fût au tour de Drago d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire narquois.

« J'ai touché juste. Alors ? Encore un Gryffondor ? Vous vous multipliez à une vitesse ahurissante. Ca me donne envie de gerber tout ça. Passons, ça t'arracherais la gueule un sourire ? » Drago s'avança vers Hermione qui s'apprêtait à répliquer.

« Bal masqué, Venise. C'est le thème du bal de Noël. On aura plus de détails le concernant que la vieille McGonagall nous appellera. Non, pas la peine de me remercier. » Finit Drago en tournant le talons avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione lutta intérieurement pendant un court instant entre le fait d'insulter avec puissance Malefoy ou bien…

« Merci. » Lâcha-t-elle simplement. Le pas victorieux et hautain du Serpentard ralentit et finit par s'arrêter. Il se retourna lentement, une expression de surprise au visage. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Hermione, il se reprit et réafficha son air moqueur.

« Je le mérite bien. J'aurais pu te le cacher, mais bon, je me suis dis que ce serait mieux que tu le sache. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, ce que Drago ne vit pas car il était déjà devant la porte de sa chambre, fière de lui. Chaque parole offerte à cette Granger était calculée.

* * *

><p>Après le déjeuner, les deux préfets furent appelés dans le bureau de McGonagall.<p>

« Bien. Le directeur m'a chargé de vous confiez la tâche d'avertir les élèves du thème du bal. Pancartes, de vive-voix, enfin, de les avertir. Vous ouvrirez bien évidemment le bal par une danse. De ce fait, j'exige que vos tenues soient accordées ! La musique n'a pas était décidé. Mais lorsque que cela sera fait, vous devrez adapter vos pas sur cette dernière. C'est tout, vous pouvez retourner en classe. »

Hermione et Drago sortirent en un silence respectueux, dès qu'ils eurent franchit les portes, des paroles de protestations retentir, agaçant et amusant la vieille femme.

« Non mais c'est pas croyable ! Déjà, je ne vais pas pouvoir choisir ma tenue sans que je doive m'assurer que la tienne sera assortie, et en plus je vais devoir danser avec toi ! Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ! » S'exclama Hermione en levant les bras au ciel.

« C'est vrai que moi, je saute de joie là. Et je te trouve que je suis le plus à plaindre. Tu n'as AUCUNS goûts vestimentaires. Si je te laisse choisir les tenues, on aura l'air de serpillières… Quoi que toi ça ne te changeras pas, c'est vrai. Donc, si quelqu'un doit demander quelque chose à Merlin, c'est bien moi. » Dit Malefoy et regardant la jeune fille de haut en bas avec une moue de dégoût.

La Gryffondor allait répliquer mais à la place, elle inspira très fort, ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez pour se calmer.

« Tu sais quoi ? J'ai déjà raté quinze bonnes minutes de mon cours de Sortilèges. On s'organisera ce soir, et tais-toi, on va être obligé de travailler ensemble. Pour mon plus grand malheur – Et le mien, ajouta Drago. – De mon côté, je vais commencer à informé les élèves comme ça, simplement en leur disant, mais on devra faire autre chose. Pour que tout le monde soit au courant. Fait pareil de ton côté, Malefoy. »

Hermione, assez exaspérée, tourna les talons en vitesse avant que le Serpentard ne la contredise.

« On ne donne pas d'ordres à un Malefoy ! » Cria-t-il, question d'avoir le dernier mot. Il prévint malgré tout, avec mauvaise humeur, ses confères les Serpentard, comme le lui avait demandé Hermione.

* * *

><p>Hermione passa un bon moment au dîner en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis et surtout d'Alec, auprès de qui elle s'était excusé pour son comportement.<br>Elle ne fit pas attention au regard stratégique de Ginny entre elle et Alec, la jeune Weasley évaluait le taux de réussite de son plan, et fût ravie du résultat auquel elle parvint.

Mais il y a une fin à tout bonne chose. Hermione soupira bruyamment. Alec se trouva vers elle et l'interrogea du regard.

« J'ai encore un travail épuisant qui m'attend ce soir. » Déclara-t-elle.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? » Proposa le jeune homme. Harry et Ron cessèrent de manger et se regardèrent avec de gros yeux stupéfaits.

« Non ça ira, je dois travailler avec… Malefoy. »Répondit-elle avec une touche de dureté au prénom du Serpentard. Elle se leva, prête à partir quand Alec lui demanda s'il pouvait au moins la raccompagner au portrait. Hermione, agréablement surprise, accepta. Et ils s'en allèrent.

« Tu ne trouve pas qu'il est un peu… enfin trop… » Commença Ron à l'intention de Harry en faisant de grand geste avec ses mains.

« Tu veux dire beaucoup trop… »

« Trop attentionné et adorable ? » Proposa Ginny ?

« Trop familier avec 'Mione, je dirais. Il ne la connait que depuis ce matin. C'est à peine si elle nous a adressé la parole pendant le repas. Elle ne s'intéressait même pas au fait que Ron soit tombé à l'entrainement de Quidditch. » Dit Harry.

« Je le trouve louche ce gars. » Rajouta Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu es jaloux Ron, ça crève les yeux. » Dit Ginny en souriant malicieusement. Cela détourna la conversation et ils partirent sur un tout autre sujet.

**oOoOoOo**

« Bon et bien… Merci ! A demain alors, bonne nuit. » Dit Hermione devant le portrait. Alec lui sourit chaleureusement et lui souhaita la même chose avant de partir.  
>La préfète posa une main sur le portrait, elle retarda au maximum le moment où elle devrait le franchir. Elle se décida enfin, soupirant une nouvelle fois.<p>

« Pas trop tôt. »

* * *

><p><em>Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Quand je relis, je n'arrive pas à avoir un avis objectif. C'est assez horrible. Donc je compte sur vous pour juger ! Pardon pour certaines fautes d'inattention ! J'ai beau relire, mais certaines trompent mes yeux ! Bref, je trouve que je parle de plus en plus dans ces "petit mot de l'auteur" ! Je vous retrouve au chapitre 8 donc ? Evidemment !<br>Par compte, je suis désolé de ne pas m'être attardée sur le plan d'Hermione, mais je n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Donc pour celles qui s'attendaient à une idée magistrale venant de notre héroïne, c'est râpé ! Navré ! (:  
>Si vous voulez me soumettre des idées, je suis toute ouïe.<br>Oui, on a pas beaucoup vu Drago et Hermione ensemble, mais faut bien que l'histoire avance ! _

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS QUI FONT MON BONHEUR: Je vous remercie toutes de laisser une reviews à chaque fois, je vous aaaaime ! **

**AliceCullen : **Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! Vraiment ! J'espère que tu n'as pas été trop déçu que le plan d'Hermione ne soit que survolé. Je me demande bien qu'elle était ton idée à ce sujet ! (: Effectivement, leur combat risque d'être... mouvementé ! Cette suite t'a-t-elle plu quand même ?

**Alexx30 : **Que de compliments ! ;o; Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite tant attendue, une réaction ? :D

**Mademoiz'elle Aime : **Suspense insoutenable ! :B, mais quand même, toi qui suis depuis pas mal de temps la fiction, ton avis compte beaucoup ! (Ceux des autres aussi bien évidemment ! Les reviews ont toute une grande valeur !) Je m'embrouille oulaaa. Ce chapitre est-il a ton goût une fois de plus ?

**Cecelight : **Tu exige et j'obéis ! (Enfin, juste pour la fiction ! Héhéhé) Cette suite te plait-elle ?

**Mary Malfoy Black : **Ah je te retrouve encore ! J'apprécie tellemeeent ! Alors, dis-moi, tu aime ce chapitre ?

**Ancre : **Heureuse que tu aime ! Merci beaucoup pour ta correction ! Ci cool que t'es ris ! Ca fait plaisir. Ca évolue doucement, mais sûrement !

**StephAliC : **Oui, qu'est ce que c'est bon le cliché, mais pas trop hein ! Bon, je m'excuse déjà plus haut de ne pas avoir détaillé les plans plus que ça, mais voilà quoi, plus haut ! :D Ensuite, concernant Poudlard : SHAME ON ME. Faute d'inattention ? Je sais pas ! Merci. Cette suite te convient-elle ?


	8. Chapter VIII

**NDA : **Et bien jeunes gens ! Me revoilà avec la suite qui à prit du temps à venir. J'ai à vous parler très sérieusement, je le ferai à la fin du chapitre ! Voilàvoilà ! Lisez jusqu'à la fin. Héhéhéhé. RAR en bas, comme d'habituuuuude (Yeepee, vive Cloclo \o/ HUM, pardon.)

* * *

><p>Le début de soirée avait plutôt mal commencé. Dès qu'Hermione était entrée, les répliques, les plus vulgaires les unes que les autres, fusèrent.<br>Mais bien décidée à travailler, la sorcière proposa à Drago un deal. Ils ne parleraient pas mais s'échangeraient leurs idées grâce aux parchemins.  
>L'idée plut au jeune homme et tout deux s'installèrent autour de la table en bois ronde et vernie de leur salle commune.<br>Après une dizaines de minutes, ils s'échangèrent leur parchemin respectif.

« _Je propose que nous fassions d'énormes banderoles et pancartes. Une banderole dans le hall, une autre pour la Grande Salle. Pour les pancartes, on la placera dans chacune des salles de cours. Puis on demandera aux préfets dans mettre dans leur salle commune. Ca te convient ?_ » Lut Drago. Ce dernier, hocha sèchement la tête pour dire à Hermione qu'il était d'accord avec ses idées.  
>La jeune fille, ravie que la réponse soit positive, se plongea avec un grand sourire dans ce qu'avait proposé Malefoy.<p>

Sur le visage du blond se dessina un grand sourire moqueur lorsqu'il repensa à ce qu'il avait écrit.

« _N'aurais-tu pas oublié quelque chose dans le bureau de la vieille ? _»

« Quelque chose ? » Demanda Hermione en relevant la tête, ses sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

« Long, plutôt rigide. » Répondit le blond en riant intérieurement.

« Long… ? Plutôt rigide ? Non je ne vois pas de quoi tu p… ! » Brusquement Hermione se leva et fouilla ses poches, puis couru jusqu'à son sac qu'elle fouilla à son tour. En panique et n'arrivant pas à trouver ce qu'elle voulait, elle vida le contenu de son sac sur le tapis. Livre de métamorphose, plumes, parchemins, encore un livre.  
>Où était-elle ?<p>

« Malefoy, tu entends quoi par quelque chose de long et rigide ? »

« J'entends bois et bâton. Et toi, qu'entends-tu ? »

« J'entends que je vais te défigurer si tu ne me dis pas où tu as fichu ma baguette espèce de blond oxygéné ! » S'énerva la brune et se levant et en marchant à grands pas vers Drago.  
>Le Serpentard rit, et lui répondit qu'il lui avait déjà indiqué son emplacement.<p>

« Le bureau du professeur McGonagall… » Murmura Hermione en regardant dans le vague.

« Et bien tu vois quand tu veux ! Sur ce, il me semble que notre soirée s'achève ! Je vais donc de ce pas… »

« Ni pense même pas. Ma baguette était dans mon sac. Mon sac était posé entre nos deux chaises, et je n'ai aucun souvenir de m'être penché. En revanche je te revois très bien avoir fais tomber une des plumes de Mac Gonagall. » Les yeux de la lionne se plissèrent en scrutant Malefoy.

Drago sentait assez mal le fait qu'Hermione se rapproche à grand pas de lui.

A présent quelques centimètres les séparaient. La jeune fille tendit une main vers lui.  
>Tout était calme dans la salle, seul le bruit de leurs souffles courts trahissait la tension présente.<p>

Hermione fit mine d'étreindre le jeune homme. Drago se figea, il était peu habitué à ce genre de contact, en particulier venant de cette fille le répugnant. Il ne respirait plus depuis déjà un bon moment, soudain, il fût obligé d'inspirer un grand coup sous peine de tomber dans les pommes. Une douce odeur florale vint lui chatouiller les narines, il y avait de la rose, beaucoup de rose dans ce mélange. Son pouls s'accéléra, il n'y comprenait rien. Que faisait cette Gryffondor à l'étreindre de la sorte. Brusquement, Hermione recula, un sourire mauvais affiché sur son petit visage.

« Maintenant que j'ai ta baguette, je te conseille de me suivre bien gentiment. » Elle faisait habilement tourner le bout de bois entre ses doigts. Le regard froid, elle tourna les talons. Drago protesta, puis contraint, la suivit en marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles et en se maudissant.

* * *

><p>« Tu ne peux pas faire plus attention ? » s'énerva Hermione contre Drago en chuchotant.<p>

« Excuse-moi, on n'a pas tous une baguette avec soi. » Répondit-il sur un ton mauvais.  
>« Alors madame je-m'éclaire-avec-la-baguette-d'un-autre, j'estime avoir le droit de me cogner où bon me semble lorsque je n'y vois absolument rien, oui ! » Ajouta le Serpentard.<p>

La sorcière soupira et continua à avancer vers le bureau de la directrice de sa maison.

Etant assez éloigné et prenant énormément de précautions, la distance séparant leur salle commune du bureau équivalait à une bonne vingtaine de minutes, si ne n'est plus.

Hermione entendit encore une fois derrière elle, le bruit d'objets se percutant. Elle se retourna, rouge de colère vers Drago, et vit que lui aussi regardait en arrière.

Ni une, ni deux, le jeune homme fondit sur elle et l'emmena avec lui derrière une imposante statue de chevalier.

Le cœur de la Gryffondor battait à vive allure. Quel était ce bruit ? Elle se focalisa sur ce dernier et réussi à percevoir d'où il venait.  
>Les toilettes se trouvant à leur gauche. Quelqu'un récitait une incantation dans une langue lui étant étrangère.<br>Quelqu'un se trouvant dans un des multiples cabinets.  
>Hermione réussissait à si bien l'entendre car la voix se répercutait contre les tuyaux de canalisation.<br>Bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas un mot de ce qu'elle entendait, elle pu très bien dire :

« Ce n'est pas bon du tout. »

Drago ne parlait plus, les sourcils froncés, il écoutait. Hermione avait dit quelque chose, mais il ne s'intéressait pas à ce qu'il qualifierait de « piaillement Grangerien ».

Il écoutait chanter l'incantation étrangère. C'était une voix grave et mélodieuse.

« Ce n'est pas bon du tout, tout ça. » souffla-t-il.

Hermione s'en décrocha la mâchoire.

« Le droit de copyright, ça te parle ? » s'emporta quelque peu la jeune fille en parlant toujours à voix basse.

A la fin, un bruit métallique sur le carrelage des toilettes retentit. Drago, instinctivement, ramena Hermione pour la coller à lui. Il lui fit signe de se taire, tout ça en continuant de scruter la pénombre. Tout deux ne faisaient pas attention à leur soudaine proximité mentale et physique. Ils étaient bien trop préoccupés par leur survie.

Hermione éteignit vivement la baguette lorsque la porte en bois s'ouvrit. Une forme encapuchonnée se faufilait dans le sombre couloir.

Elle passa tout près d'eux, le Serpentard resserra son étreinte, broyant au passage l'épaule de Gryffondor dont, soit-dit en passant, le courage avait fui. Elle s'accrochait maintenant tel un petit chat apeuré à la chemise de Drago.

La silhouette s'arrêta juste devant leur statue, croyant avoir entendu quelque chose. A présent, ni Hermione, ni Drago ne respiraient. La forme humaine stationnant toujours devant leur cachette.

Le silence régnait, tout était calme.

La silhouette reprit son chemin quand soudain, la lumière de la lune, transperçant une des vitres du château révéla aux deux préfets qu'il s'agissait d'une cape provenant de leur école.

C'est à ce moment que tout dérapa.

Hermione hoqueta de surprise. La forme encapuchonnée tourna vivement la tête vers leur emplacement.

Un éclair rouge fusa vers eux et la statue du brave chevalier qui les avait dissimulés vola en morceaux.  
>Les reflexes d'Hermione ne répondaient plus. Drago, lui, se remit vite de cet événement et arracha sa baguette des mains de la Gryffondor.<p>

Les sorts fusèrent, se répercutant parfois contre les murs du château. Hermione voulut venir en aide à Drago, mais trébucha sur un des morceaux de la statue.

L'inquiétante forme s'apprêtait à lancer à nouveau un sort contre la brune cette fois, lorsque la lune éclaira la jeune fille.  
>La silhouette abaissa sa baguette d'une main hésitante, lança un dernier regard furieux au Serpentard que ce dernier ne vit pas et fila.<p>

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Bientôt arrivèrent le professeur McGonagall, en chemise de nuit, Dumbledore et autres professeurs.

Les paupières d'Hermione se faisaient lourdes. Une horrible douleur la lançait au crâne.

« Professeur McGonagall, il me semble avoir oublié ma baguette dans votre bureau. » Dit-elle, avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

><p>« Tout ça, c'est de la faute de ce fumier de Malefoy. J'ai entendu le professeur McGonagall et Mme Pomfresh, il était avec Hermione lorsqu'on la trouvé. Et autour d'eux c'était un vrai carnage. » Murmurait une voix familière à Hermione.<p>

« Réfléchis deux secondes Harry, la baguette d'Hermione se trouvait dans le bureau de Mac Gonagall. Quand bien même ils se seraient battu, tu ne crois pas de les dégâts auraient été plus importants ? Moi je te dis et te répète que… Hermione ! »

Les yeux d'Hermione papillonnèrent. La jeune fille se raidit en voyant Ginny fondre sur elle.  
>La brune émit un grognement de douleur et Ginny s'excusa en se reculant pour mieux la regarder et lui laisser de l'air.<p>

« Mione, aurais-tu la bonté de confirmer à ma jeune sœur que tu t'es bel et bien battu avec ce petit con de Malefoy ? » Demanda Ron en lui lançant un grand sourire chaleureux.

« Je suis désolé de te décevoir mon cher Ronald, mais ce n'est pas le cas. », Ron s'en déboita la mâchoire et les yeux de Harry s'arrondir de surprise. Ginny, elle, aborda à son tour un sourire.  
>Hermione leur fit signe de se pencher vers elle.<br>« La vérité c'est que, j'avais, hum, oublié ma baguette chez Mac Gonagall. Et heu, j'ai croisé Malefoy dans le couloir. On a entendu du bruit venant des toilettes, quelqu'un récitait une incantation dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas, c'est pour vous dire, en tout cas, ça ne donnait pas l'impression d'invoquer les bisounours. – Harry sourit à cette référence tandis que les Weasley se sentaient perdus. – Ensuite, quelque chose est sortit des toilettes, sous une des capes de Poudlard. Il me semble que ça avait forme humaine, mais je ne peux pas affirmer la chose à cause de la cape.  
>J'ai fais un peu de bruit, la…chose c'est retourné vers nous et a attaqué. Malefoy a vite réagit et a contre-attaquer. J'ai trébuché, la silhouette a fui et après, vous connaissez la suite. » La jeune fille reprit son souffle après cet effort. Tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres.<p>

« Tu es en train de nous dire que ça lui a fait si peur qu'il a fui quand tu as trébuché ? » Demanda bêtement le rouquin.

Harry lança un drôle de regard à son ami et se retourna vers Hermione.  
>« Tu es surtout en train de nous dire qu'il y a quelqu'un de louche qui rôde dans le château et qui fait on ne sait quoi dans les toilettes en pleine nuit ? » Articula Harry d'un air ahuri.<p>

Hermione, Ron et Ginny se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire tant devant la mine qu'affichait le brun mais aussi devant le double sens qu'avait pris la phrase. (NDA : C'est français tout ça ? Sinon, avons-nous le même esprit dérangé ? Avez-vous compris le double-sens ?)

Hermione hocha la tête positivement. Entendant tout le remue-ménage que faisait la petite bande, Mme Pomfresh tira les rideaux blancs et leur demanda de partir.  
>Ce qu'ils firent, souhaitant à Hermione beaucoup de repos.<p>

* * *

><p>« Granger. Grangeeer. Youhouuuuu... GRANGER ! » La susnommée se releva en sursaut et se cogna violement la tête contre celle de Blaise. Théodore, se tenant en retrait éclata de rire face à cette scène comique.<br>Hermione pestant contre Blaise est vice-versa, tout deux le massant le front.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » Chuchota la jeune fille.

« Prendre de tes nouvelles pardi ! » S'exclama Blaise, ce qui lui valut une tape sur la tête de la part de son ami. Et un sermon de la part de la Gryffondor, le sommant de parler moins fort. Blaise répéta, mais cette fois à voix basse, lançant un regard noir à Théodore.

« Vous ? Vous vous venez prendre de mes nouvelles ? » Les interrogea Hermione stoïque.

« On s'est dit que comme notre cher Prince venait, on y avait bien le droit. » Répondit le blondinet son ton légèrement ironique lorsqu'il nomma Drago.

« Ca fait plusieurs fois qu'on passe devant l'infirmerie. Et nous pouvons te dire que lorsque tu dors tu as de la visite ! Tes deux abru…- Hermione le fusilla du regard – tis ? Qui a dit abrutis ? » Demanda Blaise en jetant des regards faussement furieux derrière lui.  
>« Bref donc <em>eux, <em>notre preux chevalier et son fidèle serviteur roux, Weasley fille, ce bon vieux Drago et ce moins vieux Gryffondor dont je ne connais pas le nom. Mais ça ne saurait tarder. Quand ta bouche en forme de o pourra articuler quelque chose. » Blaise attendit. Encore. Et encore. Théodore n'esquissait pas le moindre mouvement, ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude à vrai dire.

« Théo, tu pense que je devrais la gifler pour la réveiller ? » Dit soudainement le Serpentard en se tournant vers son ami.

« Fais-lui le coup de « Monsieur Humide » dont tu es si fier ! » Répondit le jeune homme en frissonnant de mauvais souvenirs.

Blaise lui lança un sourire éclatant de blancheur. Il mit son index dans sa bouche et l'en ressortit luisant de salive.

« Granger. Grangie. Toujours pas de réactions ? »

...

...

...

_Parait-il que le cri d'Hermione se fait encore entendre dans les couloirs du château lorsqu'on tend assez bien l'oreille._

« Enlève ton doigt visqueux ! Enlève-le ! Enlève-le ! » Criait encore Hermione en agitant les bras et en secouant la tête alors que le Serpentard était déjà loin de son lit, après la tentative de morsure de la jeune fille.

« Dis bonjour à Monsieur Humide Grangie. » Dit Théo de son air si imperturbable. Juste au moment où il eût fini, Mme Pomfresh débarqua en panique. Mais lorsqu'elle aperçu les deux Serpentard, la colère prit le dessus, puis enfin la surprise de voir une Gryffondor et ces deux là dans le petit espace intime de la brune.  
>Elle fût si surprise qu'elle en oublia de les gronder, et retourna dans son bureau.<p>

Hermione éclata de rire. Elle riait seule face au deux Serpentard qui avaient repris leur masque de pur ennui.

« C'est quoi ce surnom débile ? » S'arrêta brusquement la Gryffondor.

« Ben on a du mal avec ton prénom. Et Granger, c'est un peu trop formel. Grangie c'est Weasley femelle qui nous a refilé l'idée. » Expliqua le blond.

« Ginny ? Vous conversez avec Ginny maintenant ? »

« Théo aimerait bien faire plus que convers… » Blaise ne finit pas sa phrase, le souffle coupé par le coup de Théodore.

La bouche d'Hermione fit un autre parfait « o » et songea qu'elle était trop souvent surprise ces temps-ci. Elle secoua la main comme pour chasser quelque chose.

« On va dire que je n'ai **jamais** entendue cette demi-phrase. » Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en abordant une mine dégoutée.

« Revenons à ce qui pourrait être intéressant. Qui est-ce notre mystérieux inconnu ? ET, pourquoi Drago vient-il te rendre visite ? » Dit Théodore en comptant sur ses doigts.

Brusquement L'infirmière refit apparition.

« **Sortez !** » Hurla-t-elle. Apparemment, elle avait reprit ses esprits.

Les deux Serpentard se regardèrent et sortirent en vitesse. Hermione ria et se recoucha sous le regard sévère de Mme Pomfresh.

Plus tard, un hibou vint frapper contre le carreau proche de son lit.

_On verra ça plus tard ! Repose-toi bien Grangie !_

_Blaise & Théo.  
>(Je n'ai rien à voir dans cette lettre. Théodore.)<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>NDA<span> : **Pour commencer, parlons du chapitre ! Qui est cette silhouette ? J'entends d'ici le nom de notre petit nouveau ! Est-ce vraiment lui ? Ou pensez-vous à quelqu'un d'autre ?  
>Pourquoi Drago rend visite à notre chère héroïne ? Aimez-vous la pseudo-amitié BlaiseThéo&Hermione ?

Bon ! Et bien j'espère des réponses à mes questions ! BREF. A vrai dire. J'ai beaucoup d'idée pour cette fiction. Mais seulement pour certaine partie de l'histoire. Donc, entre ces "idées" que j'ai, j'essaye un maximum d'écrire quelque chose de cohérent et qui les lient. Mais ce n'est pas toujours facile. DONC, certains chapitres sont très inintéressants, selon mon humble avis. Et j'ai l'impression que c'est le cas pour mes derniers chapitres publiés.  
>J'aimerai beaucoup votre avis.<p>

Par contre, bonne nouvelle ! Je vous ai concocté un sublime chapitre sur le bal ! Enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez. Il devrait être publié dans 2 ou 3 chapitre. Disons plutôt deux. Enfin nous verrons comment les personnages avancent, ils n'en font qu'à leur tête !

Pardonnez mes fautes et tournures de phrases glauque. J'ai une super Bêta Reader qui m'aide, mais je n'ai pas soumis ce chapitre à ses bons yeux qui me corrigent car et bien je ne sais pas. ("Yeaaah super la réponse, t'aurais pu te taire, c'était tout aussi bien !")  
>Si c'est vraiment de trucs qui vous brûlent les yeux, faites m'en part ! BREF passons aux RAR !<p>

**RAR que j'aime :** Merci pour vos reviews si jolies dont je ne me lasserai jamais. Je veux dire,** MERCI !**

**StephAliC :** Alalaaa si tu savais ce que je réserve à Alec ! En fait, j'ai une idée sur lui mais le tout et de voir comment il va évoluer !

**H223 :** Oulalal, je m'excuse d'avoir pris beaucoup de temps pour poster, toi qui avais hâte ! J'espère que tu n'as pas étais déçue par la suite.

**Mary Malfoy Black :** Héhéhé, tout le monde se pose des questions sur ce Alec ! Je l'aime beaucoup même si je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi.

**Sann-RSX :** Merci bieng pour ton message ! Je me suis associée à une Bêta Reader (Oui pas pour ce chapitre certes ! Shame on me.) Je suis super contente par rapport à ce que tu as dit ! Re-merci !

JEUNES GENS ! Il est temps pour vous de faire votre B.A. de la journée, rendez une auteur heureuse, reviewez. (Je ne vous force à rien hein ! :B)

PS : En fait, un peu. Arfarfarf.

_**I'LL BE BACK !**_


End file.
